


Leader Love

by mssvteen (Knaija)



Series: Inspired by: [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Guessing, Rough Sex, Smut, Unknown feelings, drama-form, idolverse, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/mssvteen
Summary: Jihoon realises that he might have not-so-brotherly feelings for is leader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as a Hogyu fic titled: [Ten Seconds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6188686)
> 
> Since this is chaptered, you can already guess that somewhere out there, there is a completed version of this story. it's almost exactly the same as the one, except for some minor, minor changes. However, I'll be uploading this, one chapter a day, so you don't have to worry about waiting so long.

EXT: CORRIDOR – PLEDIS BUILDING – EVENING

_Jihoon pursues Yebin down the corridor as she turns a corner and finally catches up to her. He knows she has seen him but refuses to acknowledge him. He grabs her hand and spins her around._

**JIHOON**

Hey, I’ve been calling you. Why are you ignoring me?

_She tries to side-step him but he blocks her way._

**YEBIN**

Oppa, my members are waiting.

**JIHOON**

What’s going on? You haven’t picked any of my calls since… since we… _(Blushes)_ Is there a problem? You didn’t like it?

**YEBIN**

_(She looks away, rubbing her hand on her nose)_

I thought you’d just take a hint and leave me alone.

**JIHOON**

_(Worried)_

What? Why? Was it that bad for you?

**YEBIN**

It’s over, Oppa. Don’t ask me questions that I can’t answer.

_Yebin starts down the corridor again and Jihoon runs, blocking her way with his hand, again._

**JIHOON**

You can’t treat me like that. I would never do that to you. If it was bad for you then tell me why. Tell me how I can fix it.

**YEBIN**

_(Frustrated)_

It’s not something you can fix-

**JIHOON**

_(Cuts in)_

Then what is it?

**YEBIN**

I have to go.

_She tries to walk around him but Jihoon angrily slams his hand against the wall, blocking her way._

**JIHOON**

You should show me some respect, Bin-ah. I deserve an explanation. Three weeks ago, you practically wanted to eat me alive and now I‘m nothing to you?

**YEBIN**

_(Shouts)_

DON’T I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE TIRED OF YOU? Jihoon raises his hand to quiet her as he looks around frightfully and finds no one round.

**JIHOON**

_(Whispers)_

You have to tell me why? Even if it’s embarrassing. You just broke up with me so I don’t imagine there’s anything that could embarrass me further.

_Yebin looks up at him with a stern expression but Jihoon meets her with determination and she melts back down._

**YEBIN**

When we… had sex, it wasn’t…

**JIHOON**

Go on.

**YEBIN**

You didn’t call my name in the good parts.

_Jihoon looks at her in confusion._

**JIHOON**

So what? Lots of people don’t call names when they… during… that part.

**YEBIN**

I’d be fine if you didn’t just call my name, Oppa. But while we were being intimidate… why I was sharing something very important with you, you were screaming your leader’s name in my ear. _(Leans closer)_ During sex. So I wonder what that says about me.

**JIHOON**

_(Takes a step back)_

What?

_Yebin pushes his hand away and walks off but this time, Jihoon doesn’t follow her as he stands on the corridor blinking in confusion._


	2. Chapter 2

INT: SEUNGCHEOL'S ROOM - NIGHT

_Seungcheol is reading on his bed, under the covers with the side lamp on when Jihoon knocks on the door and enters the room._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Looks up)_

Where have you been?

**JIHOON**

Studio.

_He rubs his hands together as he edges towards the bed. Seungcheol returns to his book, turning the page, just as Jihoon sits on the bed, uncomfortably._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Not looking up)_

What is it, Jihoon-ie?

**JIHOON**

Nothing.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Do you want to sleep here?

_Jihoon doesn't answer. He just sits still, letting the question hang in the air. Seungcheol continues reading as they sit in each other's presence. Finally, Jihoon pulls off the covers from the other side and goes underneath, sticking to the edge of the bed as if the bed isn't big enough to house two young boys. Seungcheol looks at him this time with worry._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Did you fight with Yebin?

_Jihoon hums._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Do you want to talk about it?

_Another hum._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Should I cuddle you?

**JIHOON**

_(Hisses)_

I'm no longer a kid, hyung.

_Seungcheol recoils at the venom in Jihoon's tone._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Why are you here if you're mad at me?

**JIHOON**

Have you liked another guy?

_Seungcheol pauses, mouth halfway open. He drops the book on the night stand and the leans over the lamp and turns on the overhead lights._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Why?

**JIHOON**

I was just asking.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

No, I haven't. Why? Do you?

**JIHOON**

_(Scoffs)_

Of course not.

_Jihoon gets up and sits, leaning on the head board like Seungcheol._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Then where is this coming from?

**JIHOON**

I just think it's strange that Seventeen doesn't have one gay member. Thirteen guys.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Would you like to be that member?

_Jihoon looks at him angrily._

**JIHOON**

Be serious, hyung.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Am I joking?

**JIHOON**

I just found out that...  _(Hesitates)_  I just found out that someone likes me.

_He looks at Seungcheol._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Okay?

**JIHOON**

And I've spent the entire day, trying to figure out how I didn't see it sooner.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You can't beat yourself up about that. People's feelings are their own problem. Not yours. You can't control how other people feel.

**JIHOON**

Right. But I've been wondering about my own feelings.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Do you think you might like him back?

**JIHOON**

_(Shrugs)_

I don't know.  _(Seungcheol raises an eyebrow)_  I never really thought about it before today.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

And now you're wondering if you're gay?

_Jihoon nods._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You can't let someone else project their feelings unto you. If he likes you, you don't have to like him back.

**JIHOON**

Has it ever happened to you?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Jihoon, I told you. I've never had feelings for a guy.

**JIHOON**

Have you ever liked a guy back  _after_  you found out he liked you?

_Jihoon looked up at Seungcheol, almost beseechingly as Seungcheol shifted uncomfortably._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I tried to. Once. A friend of mine.

**JIHOON**

How'd that go?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Frowns)_

We don't really talk anymore.

**JIHOON**

Another idol?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Why are we talking about this? Do you like someone or does someone like you?

_Jihoon shakes his head and folds his arms stubbornly._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm all ears Jihoon.

**JIHOON**

_(Coughs)_

Yebin broke up with me.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Why?

**JIHOON**

We had sex and... why do you look like that?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Guilty)_

Like what?

**JIHOON**

Like you're trying desperately not to laugh.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I know this is a very serious situation but you have to agree, if I began a story with "she broke up with" and "we had sex", you'd be laughing, too.

**JIHOON**

_(Laughs)_

Right. But it wasn't very funny why she did it though. And it wasn't about the sex, either.  _(Frowns)_  Not really, anyway.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What do you mean?

_Jihoon scratches the back of his head._

**JIHOON**

She said I called out a guy’s name... when I... you know?

_Seungcheol begins shaking his head in confusion as realization dawns on him and his eyes fly open._

**JIHOON**

_(Nods)_

Yeah.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

So you like someone?

**JIHOON**

I wouldn’t say “like”

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What would you call it then?

_Jihoon sits there, contemplating, before he shakes his head._

**JIHOON**

I don’t know. 

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You don't seem too broken up about it.

**JIHOON**

I haven't really had time to process it. I've kinda been focused on the "in-love-with-my-band-mate" part.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Shocked)_

It's someone in Seventeen? Really? Can I guess?

**JIHOON**

No, hyung. You'd probably get it in one try.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Why? Is it me?  _(Looks at the ceiling in thought)_  Is it Minggyu? You always did seem fixated on him. 

**JIHOON**

_(Blushes)_

Hyung!

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Is it Hoshi? My God! It could be anyone, Jihoon.

_He laughs and pounces on Seungcheol, trying to cover the leader’s mouth._

**JIHOON**

Hyung, stop.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What? You have to tell me.

_By the time Jihoon stops trying to overpower Seungcheol, he’s lying right on top of his leader with his legs astride Seungcheol’s hips as he looks down at the older boy._

**JIHOON**

No. But if it was you, how would you respond?

_Seungcheol thinks._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I don't know. I think I'd handle it really bad. I know that from experience.

**JIHOON**

What did you do?

_Seungcheol shakes his head and looks away._

**JIHOON**

Fine. _(Climbs off Seungcheol and sits on the bed again)_ What would someone do that could sway you? What might attract you to another guy?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

If it were me, you should definitely not pursue me. I handle that type of attention really horribly.

**JIHOON**

Really? I'd have thought you'd want to be spoiled.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm a control freak, Jihoon.

**JIHOON**

So you're saying you'd rather be seduced?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Snaps his fingers)_

Exactly. I'd rather pursue.  _(Hesitates)_  I think. But I'm still straight so I don't know if that'd work with a guy.

**JIHOON**

Right.

_They sit in silence for a while before Jihoon lies back down and Seungcheol turns the light off again. As Seungcheol rearranges himself to sleep, Jihoon speaks up._

**JIHOON**

About the cuddling...

_Jihoon trails off._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Jihoon?

**JIHOON**

Does the offer still stand?

_Seungcheol chuckles and moves closer, pulling Jihoon away from the edge of the bed. But then, suddenly, Seungcheol stiffens._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Just don't... you know. Don't get  _too_  happy about it.

**JIHOON**

I'm not walking about popping boners for no reason.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Well, I’m still a guy. And if your body likes guys now, it won't matter if it's me or a male giraffe.

**JIHOON**

Haha, hyung. Just go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cluelessness

INT: PRACTICE ROOM - MORNING

_Everyone is sweating as they take a break. Jihoon is standing by the dispenser, trying to fill his cup when Seungcheol appears beside._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

So, you're kinda dubious.

**JIHOON**

_(Laughs)_

What?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I've been trying to figure your crush situation out.

**JIHOON**

_(Whines)_

Why, hyung? Just leave it alone.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I think you're trying to throw me off. That's why you do your flirting with the group.

**JIHOON**

That doesn't make sense.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You bought cupcakes for everyone. At first that made me think it might be Joshua. But then you brought everyone coffee. I thought that might have been for Jun. Then... you spent an entire evening in the kitchen with Junghan, helping him make dinner. Jihoonie, do you like everyone in Seventeen?

_Jihoon laughs before he drinks his water._

**JIHOON**

You're right hyung. I'm just trying to throw you off. So you don't know who I really like.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Just tell me.

**JIHOON**

And miss all this attention you're paying to me? Not a chance.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

If you're trying to win him over, you need to get much more specific. He might misunderstand.

**JIHOON**

Why are you so invested in this?

_Seungcheol slumps on the floor._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm trying not to think of my own problems. Figuring out your dating issues makes me numb from my own pain.

**JIHOON**

_(Sits beside him)_

What pain?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I don't want to talk about it. How about you tell me your secret love, then?

**JIHOON**

What if it was you?

_Seungcheol laughs and claps his hand._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You haven't even come near me. If anything, I've been the one disturbing you. Wait...  _(Seungcheol thinks)_ Why am I slaving over here? I can just go ask Yebin.

_Seungcheol gets to his feet as Jihoon follows quickly, holding Seungcheol so fast that they both spin around and Seungcheol's back gets slammed into the wall. Seungcheol's eyes shut in pain as Jihoon's eyes lower to his lips._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Shouts)_

Oww!  _(Shoves Jihoon)_  What was that for?

**JIHOON**

Okay, I'll meet you half way, then.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

How?

**JIHOON**

Besides his name, you can ask me any questions and I'll answer yes or no.

_Seungcheol rubs the back of his head, staring at Jihoon uncertainly._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Deal. Why did you shove me like that? Sometimes your size makes me forget how strong you are.

**JIHOON**

I'm sorry, hyung. 

_They both go back to sitting._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Something just occurred to me.

**JIHOON**

What?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Have you tried to...

**JIHOON**

_(Confused)_

Have I tried to what?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Figure out which one you are.

**JIHOON**

Which one?  _(Looks at him)_  Hyung, I'm a guy. Of course I'm top.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

And the other guy: he's a girl?

_Jihoon sits back deep in thought._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Just another thing for you to  _not_  think about right now, because the break is over. Come on. Up. The song isn't going to rehearse itself.

_Seungcheol stands and pulls a dazed Jihoon to his feet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: smut?


	4. Chapter 4

EXT: ALBUM PHOTO SHOOT - AFTERNOON

_Jihoon and Seungcheol are paired up for a couple photo. They clown around, posing weirdly in their annoying costumes. Seungcheol's in a mood and the photographer sighs every time he and Jihoon can't hold their serious pose as they dissolve into laughter and jokes._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Is he the tallest member?

**JIHOON**

Too specific?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Is he taller than you?

**JIHOON**

Yes.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Is his hair black right now?

**JIHOON**

No.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Am I close to him?

**JIHOON**

I don't know how to answer that.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm looking for how to ask if it's Junghan?

**JIHOON**

I still don't know how to answer that.

_Both of them flex their clothed muscles before the camera as the camera-man frowns at them._

**JIHOON**

I cannot believe you're the one being so naughty, hyung.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm in a good mood.

**JIHOON**

Why?

_Seungcheol smiled to himself before turning around for the camera and looking back with a horrible, cute expression._

**JIHOON**

Please what are you doing with your face?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm getting a solo album.

_Jihoon looks at Seungcheol and there's a wide smile on Seungcheol's face._

**JIHOON**

Really?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Mm hmm.

**JIHOON**

That's why you're dancing around? I haven't seen you this happy in a while.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Don't try to distract me.

**CAMERA MAN**

Okay, you two. Maknae line. 

_Jihoon pulls Seungcheol away as Seungkwan, Vernon and Dino take their places._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What happened?

**JIHOON**

I need your help.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

With what?

**JIHOON**

_(Blushes)_

If you help me figure out where I stand, I'll tell you who he is.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Where you stand how?

**JIHOON**

You know. Top or... bottom.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Top or bott...  _(He inhales and smacks Jihoon on the shoulder)_  Lee Jihoon.

**JIHOON**

Hyung. Who else am I going to talk to about it?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Google. Naver is a better friend.

**JIHOON**

You're my leader.

_Seungcheol hesitates at that, frowning at Jihoon._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

That's not fair.

**JIHOON**

I need help, alright? Just once. We just need to figure out the basics together.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I really don't want to know his identity that badly.

**JIHOON**

I'm asking for your help. Seungcheol-hyung, please.

_Seungcheol's frown deepens as Jihoon stares at him, hopefully._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Fine. But if it gets too much, I'm out.

_Jihoon smiles like his lips have no limit._


	5. Chapter 5

INT: SEVENTEEN DORM - JIHOON'S ROOM - NIGHT

_Jihoon frantically straightens the lines on his bed as he arranges the pillow again. He stands back and looks at the room before pushing his shoes underneath the bunk bed. He turns off the light but it gets too dark so he turns it back on. He removes an air-freshener from his wardrobe and sprays all over the room. He sits on the bed. He stands up. He paces. The room door opens and Seungcheol pokes his head in._

**JIHOON**

( _Shrill_ )

Hyung! ( _Clears his throat)_  Hyung.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Blushes)_

Did you use air freshener, Jihoon? Please don't make this weirder than it already is.

**JIHOON**

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm kind of a nervous wreck.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It's just me. Calm down.

_Seungcheol enters the room as Jihoon attempts to slow his breathing._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Worried)_

Are you sure you want to do this? If you're freaking out for me how's it going to be when it's him?

**JIHOON**

_(Laughs shakily)_

You're a guy.  _(Mumbles)_  I've never been with a guy. This is all so new.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

So you didn't read anything or watch porn or something?

**JIHOON**

_(Blushes)_

I watched porn. At least I tried to watch porn. 

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What happened?

**JIHOON**

I just kept seeing his face so I couldn't...

_Jihoon trails off and turns away from Seungcheol._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You couldn't what?

**JIHOON**

Concentrate.

_Seungcheol laughs, entering the room further._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I have to say, seeing you so freaked out is kinda easing my nerves.

_He climbs into Jihoon's bottom bunk happily and turns around to face him before folding his legs._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

So what are we doing? Oooh, what's this?

_Seungcheol picks up something from the bed, holds it up into the light, squeals, drops it and gets out of the bed so quickly, Jihoon barely has time to register._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What... is that?

**JIHOON**

Hyung, it's not for you. 

_Jihoon runs to his bed and picks up the dildo and puts under his pillow._

**JIHOON**

You weren't supposed to see that yet.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Still shocked)_

Yet? Yet? I'm never supposed to see it again.

**JIHOON**

Then how are you going to help me? I'm assuming you don't really want to fuck me.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Of course not!

**JIHOON**

Then you're going to have to see that dildo again.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Where did you get it from? And please tell me it's brand new.

**JIHOON**

It's brand new and...  _(angry)_  I thought you said you weren't freaking out.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm not.

**JIHOON**

What did you think you were going to be doing?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I agreed to this less than six hours ago, Jihoon. I don't think my brain's caught up with my mouth yet.

_Jihoon drops unto his bed wearily._

**JIHOON**

I'm sorry. I didn't... I've been going over it in my head, trying to figure out how to make this easier. But there's nothing to do. ( _Seungcheol sits beside him)_  I guess we just have to grit our teeth and do it.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'll handle it better from now on, I promise. (Pats his chest) I'm leader. I can do it.

_Jihoon frowns just a little as he pushes into the bed till his back is against the wall. Seungcheol hesitates and then follows._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

How are we doing this?

**JIHOON**

You said to figure out which one I want.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

you really don't have to. _(Jihoon looks hurt)_ I'm not backing out. I'm just saying, I've heard of some people switching. You don't have to figure it out now.

**JIHOON**

But I want to.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Okay. I got it. What should I do?

**JIHOON**

Well, I know my dick works fine so I don't have to fuck something.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Thank God.

**JIHOON**

But I was hoping you could use the dildo on me.

_Seungcheol purses his lips, looking like he's about to cry. He nods slowly._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Okay. What do we do with it? ( _Jihoon raises an eyebrow_ ). I know what to do with it, I'm just... you know what, if you're going to mock me-

**JIHOON**

( _Laughs_ )

Sorry, hyung. 

_Jihoon kicks off his slippers as he lifts his hips and removes his trousers. Seungcheol looks away for a second before he shakes his head and looks back, trying not to seem cornered. Jihoon removes his boxers and pushes it to the floor. He's already half-hard._

**JIHOON**

Sorry.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

For what?

_Then his eyes lands on Jihoon's almost full dick._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Looks at the top bunk)_

Okay, you're almost ready to go.

**JIHOON**

If this is too much-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It's okay.

**JIHOON**

How do you want me?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I don't know. What's more comfortable?

**JIHOON**

I would like to be on my back.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Worried)_

So we'll be in each other's faces while I...  _(He trails off)_

**JIHOON**

I can get on my knees or...

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It's fine. I don't have to take my clothes off, right?

**JIHOON**

Not unless you want to.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

No, thank you.

_Jihoon gets on his back as he pulls out the dildo from under his pillow. He drops it by his side as he waits for Seungcheol to get up. When Seungcheol finally does, he hovers over a blushing Jihoon who seems to be getting harder by the second. Seungcheol tries not to look at Jihoon's face but when he finally locks eyes with him, Jihoon has on such a vulnerable expression that Seungcheol shakes his head._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

On second thought, maybe you should just turn around.

_Seungcheol sits on his legs as Jihoon sits up. He tries to hide his frown as he turns around, getting on his hands and knees. Seungcheol looks at anywhere but Jihoon's back side._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Now what?

**JIHOON**

_(Hoarse)_

Lube. You need to lube your finger.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Why? Shouldn't we just go straight to the real stuff?

_He picks up the dildo but Jihoon takes it from him._

**JIHOON**

You'll hurt me if you don't prepare me.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Worried)_

You could get hurt? Jihoon-

**JIHOON**

You'll be fine. I'll be fine. I'll work you through it.

_Jihoon hands Seungcheol the lube. He opens it and pours some unto his fingers as Jihoon just waits._

**JIHOON**

Start with one finger.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I should just put it in?

**JIHOON**

Gently, please.

_Seungcheol touches Jihoon's ass as a shiver wracks through Jihoon and he withdraws._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Are you alright?

**JIHOON**

I'll let you know if it hurts, I promise.

_Seungcheol touches him again and ignores the shiver that runs through him. He pulls one cheek away to reveal Jihoon's asshole as he puts his finger on it, hesitant to break through. Jihoon moans, breathlessly as Seungcheol's eyebrows raise in surprise._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

That's a good thing?

**JIHOON**

I don't even know. I'm so confused.

_Seungcheol rubs it some more as Jihoon, unknowingly, pushes back against the finger with his ass. Seungcheol tries not to laugh. He presses in, finally and Jihoon groans. It almost sounds painful, but he doesn't stop. He presses in further till his finger's done._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Is that okay?

**JIHOON**

Move it a bit. I think.

_Seungcheol moves in and out but receives no reaction from Jihoon._

**JIHOON**

Maybe around.

_Seungcheol does as he's told and Jihoon hisses. he stops._

**JIHOON**

Don't stop. Please.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Does it feel good?

**JIHOON**

No. But This is the first time so it might sting a bit.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm just going to jump over the fact that I'm dis-virgining you.

_Jihoon tries to laugh but it almost dislodges Seungcheol's finger._

**JIHOON**

I think you can add another one.

_Seungcheol adds his middle finger and then tries to move them around as he'd been instructed to._

**JIHOON**

Open them up like a pair of scissors.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Are you making this up?

**JIHOON**

I read fanfic about this, alright?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What's fanfic?

**JIHOON**

I'll show you when we're done, now, please spread your fingers.

_Seungcheol opens up the fingers and Jihoon hisses again. He opens and closes them for a while until his fingers start to cramp so he decides to move them in and out. As he pokes forward..._

**JIHOON**

_(Shouts)_

JESUS, LORD!

_Jihoon jumps, hitting the back of his head on the bunk above. Seungcheol fearfully removes his fingers._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What is it?

**JIHOON**

Do it again.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What?

_Jihoon goes back into position, frantically grabbing at Seungcheol's hand. Seungcheol lets his hand be guided back into Jihoon as Jihoon moves it in and out._

**JIHOON**

What did you do? Hyung, please do what you did again. Please.

_Seungcheol moves his fingers in and out and suddenly, Jihoon exclaims again, this time, dropping his head unto his pillows. He drops his hands to his sides as he moans with every jab of Seungcheol's fingers. After some point, Jihoon is vibrating steadily and Seungcheol looks unsure of what to do. But he continues poking in and out as Jihoon moans helplessly._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

How does it feel?

**JIHOON**

_(Breathlessly)_

Goooo...ooood. Sooooo gooood.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Should I add another one?

**JIHOON**

Yes, Seungcheol-hyung. Please, yes.

_Jihoon keeps affirming and nodding and banging his hands on the bed as he rocks his ass backwards unto Seungcheol's fingers. Jihoon turns his head to the side Seungcheol is kneeling on and looks at him._

**JIHOON**

Kiss me.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What?

**JIHOON**

_(Moans)_

Please. My body's kinda freaking out right now. I need you to kiss me.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Won't the angle be awkward? I can't-

**JIHOON**

Anywhere. On my back, my thighs. Anywhere. I just want you to kiss me.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Okay.

_Seungcheol leans forward and kisses Jihoon on his back and Jihoon shouts. He kisses him again and Jihoon starts to move even faster._

**JIHOON**

Oh, Seungcheol-hyung. It's you. My God. It's so good. Why didn't we do this before?

_As Seungcheol kisses up Jihoon's spine, he babble continues to get more and more obscene until Seungcheol gets to his shoulder. He's shaking now, unable to control himself. Jihoon leans up, pushing up his body with his two hands so that Seungcheol is able to get to his lips. The moment their lips collide, Jihoon latches on, painfully as his entire body clenches and he comes, sending spurts across his pillow as he shakes through his orgasm. Seungcheol holds him up with his other hand because Jihoon appears to be convulsing, biting Seungcheol's lip till his shaking begins to subside. Finally, he collapses in Seungcheol's arms._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Wow!

**JIHOON**

_(Smiles, breathing deeply)_

Yeah. My God! Your fingers... I... God.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Did you touch your...?

**JIHOON**

No.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Then how did you...?

**JIHOON**

_(Shakes his head slowly)_

I don't know. I didn't even know that was possible.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Okay. Are you okay?  _(Jihoon nods)_  So...

**JIHOON**

_(Smiles)_

Hyung.  _(Moans)_  I don't think I'm ever going to be able to look at you without remembering this.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Frowns)_

Please don't do that.

**JIHOON**

No, really. We had a deal. I said I'd tell you if-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Jihoon, please don't. I can't...

_He drops Jihoon unto the bed as he begins to get out from the bunk._

**JIHOON**

No, really. It's-

_Seungcheol covers his ears as he shakes his head._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I honestly don't need to know. Frankly after this, I'm not very curious anymore. I think I know enough. I'll just be...  _(He points at the door)_. Yeah.

_He leaves, shutting the door behind him._

**JIHOON**

But it's you.


	6. Chapter 6

INT: SEVENTEEN DORM - EVENING

_Seungcheol is sitting with his hands clasped in front of him on the dining table as Jihoon leans on the kitchen door._

**SEUNGCHEOL/JIHOON**

I'm sorry.

_They both stare at each other in surprise._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You go first.

**JIHOON**

No, you go first, hyung.

_Seungcheol cracks his neck as he unclasps and clasps his hands back in front of him._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Okay.  _(Exhales)_  I know you have feelings for someone in Seventeen. 

_He looks at Jihoon but Jihoon schools his expressions._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Stands)_

I'm just going to rip this band aid off.  _(Paces)_  I'm not gay. I've never been. I tried to be...one time. It kinda ended in disaster and now we can't even look at each other anymore.

**JIHOON**

_(Squinting)_

Hyung-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Yes. I'm babbling. I didn't like you before so don't think I did...  _(waves his hand at Jihoon's crotch)_ that, on purpose. I really didn't. I Just... I didn't perv on you or anything. I wasn't even sure I would feel anything about it but... 

_He trails off and Jihoon pushes off the wall, looking at him hopefully._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you these past week, okay?

**JIHOON**

_(Nods)_

Okay.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I was just trying to make things easier for both of us.

**JIHOON**

_(Hurt)_

How? You can't really think not talking to me has done me any good.  _(Seungcheol squints guiltily)_  Why?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I was trying to not make a big deal out of it.

**JIHOON**

_(Eye brows raise)_

A big... are you playing with me? You can't do that to people. Especially when you figure out how they feel about you.

_Seungcheol laughs, putting his hands in his back pockets._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Oh, I know how you feel about me. And I used to feel the same way until...

_Jihoon frowns, on the verge of tears._

**JIHOON**

So what we did... what I made you do... it changed how you felt about me?  _(Laughs dryly)_  Oh, the irony.

_Jihoon laughs again, rubbing his hand over his face, disbelievingly._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm sorry. I didn't even know it was possible. But there you were... looking all vulnerable and shit. And I thought "I am so screwed". I didn't want to imagine that I was just a test run for the real thing. I mean, that was supposed to be a one-time thing between us and you'll go and fall in love with someone else and he'll probably make you come faster, I don't know. But who wants to live around all that?

_Jihoon's jaw drops._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Shouts)_

I'M NOT INTO MEN. I never have been and i should have never agreed to help you figure shit out because now...  _(Shakes his head)_  Now, all I can think about is how you felt in my arms. How you bit me when you came. How you looked at me. How you screamed my name so loud it was like you were praying to me. My God, you made me feel like a  _god_. And it was only my fingers. You have no idea how that night has tortured me.

**JIHOON**

Hyung, it's you.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Looks at Jihoon)_

What?

**JIHOON**

You're the guy. You're the person I like.

_Seungcheol falls to the chair he vacated earlier, shaking his head in denial._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

No, it's not me. It couldn't be. You never said-

**JIHOON**

I bought the cupcakes because you like cupcakes with your cocoa. And I bought the coffee that morning because you didn't sleep the entire night before. And the day I cooked dinner with Junghan, you whined throughout practice that you were hungry. I was trying to make it quicker.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You're lying.

**JIHOON**

Did you think I would just let you do stuff to me if it wasn't you from the beginning?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

But you never pursued me. Not once.

**JIHOON**

I asked you. That day in your room. You said you'd rather be the one doing the pursuing.

_Seungcheol sits quietly, letting it all sink in._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

So what? You like me?

_Jihoon covers the distance between them._

**JIHOON**

At this point, I'm not even sure it's just "like" anymore.

_Jihoon kisses Seungcheol._

_Seungcheol lets him._


	7. Chapter 7

INT: PLEDIS BUILDING - STUDIO - EVENING

_The door opens as Seungcheol peeps in. When he sees that the studio is empty, he etches in, pulling a giddy and shy Jihoon in behind him as they shut the door in their wake. Jihoon gets pulled before Seungcheol as he places Jihoon's hands on his shoulders and holds his waist. They smile at each other. Hesitantly, Jihoon leans forward and kisses Seungcheol, moaning into his mouth as his hands tighten around Seungcheol's neck. Seungcheol pushes him till Jihoon hits the mixer. The kiss breaks as they laugh, moving away from the expensive equipment and toward the couch leaning on the wall. Seungcheol's leg hits and he sits as Jihoon climbs into his lap, biting and sucking on Seungcheol's lip. Seungcheol feels his way up Jihoon's body and pulls him by the neck, disconnecting their lips as Jihoon groans in frustration._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

We should stop.

_Jihoon leans back in holding Seungcheol's hands on his neck._

**JIHOON**

Bad idea.

_Seungcheol kisses him back._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Laughs)_

You said kissing.

**JIHOON**

I said "fun".  _(Looks at Seungcheol)_  You're not being very fun right now.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Someone could come in here any minute. And we're getting over-excited.

**JIHOON**

We've been in this building all day. I'm tired and horny as fuck, hyung. Please.

_He bends down and kisses Seungcheol, moving Seungcheol's hand down his front as he(Jihoon) pushes his(Seungcheol's) hands past the waistband of his(Jihoon's) sweats. Seungcheol grunts, breaking the kiss again as he looks down, instinctively._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Eyes wide)_

We can't do that here.

**JIHOON**

I know you're not going to fuck me here, hyung, but please let's just do something.

_He moves lifts himself up pushes the sweats down as he looks at Seungcheol imploringly._

**JIHOON**

It's been a week since... we... got together and I never get you alone. Thirteen members. My God. I’ve never been so angry about our number before. I'm going crazy.

_Jihoon licks his lips in nervousness as he waits for Seungcheol to respond. Seungcheol kisses him as he moves his hand and Jihoon moans in gratitude when the studio door bangs open. IN fear, Jihoon tumbles backwards, off the couch and rolls away gracelessly as his legs get caught on his trousers that are trapped around his knees and Seungcheol looks up at the door to find a speechless Minggyu, pale and looking like a dead body._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Scared)_

Gyu...

_Seungcheol gets up as Jihoon scrambles around, struggling to get his pants back on. Junghan and Jun appear in the door, pushing Minggyu in as he dazedly walks in, staring at Seungcheol unflinchingly. Seungcheol averts his eyes._

**JUNGHAN**

What are you doing on the floor?

**JIHOON**

_(Stutters)_

I-I... we were just. Where...?

_Jihoon is red from head to toe, shaking in worry as Jun slumps unto the couch Seungcheol vacated and Junghan keeps looking at Jihoon in concern. He walks up to him and brushes Jihoon's fringe away as he touches his fore head._

**JUNGHAN**

Are you sick? Seungcheol-hyung, Jihoon's sick.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What?

_Seungcheol finally looks up as Minggyu regains his composure by snorting in the corner._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What are you guys doing here? Don't you have a break?

**JUNGHAN**

CEO-nim wants to see us.

_Junghan lies on the couch, putting his head in Jun's lap. Jun has his head against the rest as he sleeps. Hoshi and Joshua arrive just as Junghan lies down._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What happened to the conference room? Or the rehearsal room?

**JUNGHAN**

He has a new song he wants us to try out. We've been looking everywhere for you and Jihoon. Such a coincidence that you two ended up here, huh?

_Jihoon grimaces, sitting in the corner by the mixer and looking miserable. Minggyu looks up and his eyes meet Seungcheol's._

**MINGGYU**

Right hyung. Such a coincidence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shower smut...

INT: SEVENTEEN DORM - BATHROOM - NIGHT

_Jihoon opens the door wearing nothing but his rehearsal shorts and a towel around his neck. He sighs in frustration as he looks at himself in the mirror. He frowns down at the bulge in his shorts that has been present since his interrupted encounter with Seungcheol in the studio, earlier._

**JIHOON**

Looks like it's just you and I again, tonight, friend.

_He pulls off the towel and hangs it on the pole by the sink as he starts to take off his shorts. The door opens and bangs into his thigh because the bathroom is very tiny._

**JIHOON**

_(Angry)_

Fuck! 

_Minggyu enters as Jihoon turns away and pulls up his shorts._

**MINGGYU**

Hyung.

_Minggyu stretches to look into the shower._

**JIHOON**

What are you looking for?

**MINGGYU**

Seungcheol-hyung's not home yet?

**JIHOON**

Is that why you're disturbing my shower? Get out!

**MINGGYU**

I wanted to talk to you.

**JIHOON**

About what?

**MINGGYU**

About your thing with Seungcheol-hyung.

**JIHOON**

Fine. Later. Let me shower first. I stink.

_He pushes Minggyu out of the bathroom and slams the door in his face and locks it, this time. Quickly, Jihoon turns on the shower and pulls off his shorts as he hangs it on top of his towel and enters the shower. He's about to grab his dick when the door handle rattles and Jihoon hisses in agony._

**JIHOON**

_(Shouts)_

PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Whispers)_

Jihoonie?

_Jihoon scrambles out of the shower, hitting his shin on the toilet seat as he makes his way to open the door but he doesn't even flinch. He fumbles with the lock as Seungcheol knocks again, more urgently and when Jihoon finally opens the door, Seungcheol pushes him in, fierce-fully kissing Jihoon as he shuts the door behind himself and locks it. He breaks the kiss to nip at Jihoon's jaw, all the way down his neck as he maneuvers the two of them towards the shower._

**JIHOON**

_(Breathless)_

Hyung... your clothes.

_Seungcheol doesn't stop... he doesn't take his mouth off Jihoon as he pushes his sweatpants down and kicks it off, not caring that they're now wet and soaking in shower-floor water. He falls to his knees, kissing at Jihoon's stomach as Jihoon moans wantonly. Seungcheol nuzzles at Jihoon's dick before he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it somewhere in the bathroom._

**JIHOON**

_(Nods)_

Yes.

_Seungcheol takes Jihoon's already-hard dick in his hand as Jihoon whimpers and then guides it into his mouth and then sucks on it before he lets it out with a pop and Jihoon sighs in frustration. He looks down at Seungcheol who looks lustful but confused._

**JIHOON**

What is it? Hyung?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I... I'm not really sure. Never given a blow job.

_Jihoon licks his lips in confusion because he doesn't know what to do either._

**JIHOON**

I'm assuming it's the same as receiving?

_Seungcheol looks back at the dick in his hand. He leans forward and kisses the head as Jihoon clamps his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. Seungcheol smiles and then does it again, this time opening his mouth so that when he takes his mouth away, it sucks on the dick just a little and Jihoon's knees nearly buckle out from under him._

**JIHOON**

_(Whispers)_

I don't know if we have time for this, hyung. Please, don't tease me.

_With that, Seungcheol takes him whole again as Jihoon bangs the back of his head on the shower wall with his eyes shut in happy pleasure. It doesn't take long before he bucks into Seungcheol's mouth and Seungcheol chokes and gags, pulling off Jihoon's dick._

**JIHOON**

I'm so sorry. Hyung!

_Jihoon bends, uncomfortably in the small space, in front of Seungcheol, looking at him in worry._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Hoarse)_

It's fine.  _(Clears his throat)_  I'm fine.

_Seungcheol kisses him and pulls Jihoon's hands over his shoulder. Jihoon smiles into the kiss as he rubs against Seungcheol's hard erection digging into his stomach._

**JIHOON**

Are you going to fuck me, now?

_Seungcheol laughs and looks around the bathroom till his eyes land on the jars of bath gel shampoos and conditioners standing on the window pane. He gets to his feet, pulling Jihoon along as he turns Jihoon around and moves both Jihoon's hands up to grasp the wall. There isn't much space, but Seungcheol manages to nudge Jihoon's legs apart._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I need more room.

_He whispers into Jihoon's ears as a shiver wracks through Jihoon's entire body. He pops open the first jar his hand reaches, not caring what it is as he slathers his hand with it. He grabs Jihoon's cheeks and spreads them open as he slips a finger in. Jihoon hisses again and Seungcheol kisses the back of his neck to sooth the hurt._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I got this.

_He moves his fingers and soon adds another._

**JIHOON**

_(Shocked)_

That didn't even hurt.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Smiles)_

Yeah, I've been catching up on my fan-fiction, too... and some porn.

_Jihoon laughs as another finger is added._

**JIHOON**

You'll need four.  _(Seungcheol snorts)_  Hyung, I've felt what your packing. Use four fingers finger, please.

_By the time the fourth is inserted, Jihoon's a moaning, whimpering mess as he struggles to grab at the shower wall but there's nothing to grip at. Seungcheol steadies Jihoon's hips as Jihoon stands on his toes to allow entrance but there's not much more room in the tiny shower. As Seungcheol tries to guide his dick in, the angle's not right and he nearly squeezes Jihoon's arm in the process because the shower was built for only one person at a time._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I know.

_He pulls Jihoon out of the shower and stations him in front of the mirror and the sink. Jihoon looks away._

**JIHOON**

_(Blushes)_

I'm not sure I want to see this.

_Seungcheol stands behind and kisses Jihoon on the neck, locking eyes with him in the mirror._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Who wouldn't want to see you?

**JIHOON**

I want to see you.

_Not looking away, Seungcheol spreads Jihoon again but finds it difficult, so he lifts Jihoon's right knee and wedges it on the sink, forcing Jihoon to tip-toe again in order to reach. This reveals even more of Jihoon in the mirror as his whole upper-body appears in the mirror along with his painfully erect dick that has reddened so much that it looks like Jihoon might be hurting. Seungcheol slips into him, slowly and Jihoon's eyes flutter close as he struggles not to wince because even after four fingers, it is still not enough._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Look at me.

_Jihoon opens his eyes obediently and stares at his hyung in the mirror as Seungcheol just stands there, staring right back and waiting. Jihoon nods and Seungcheol withdraws and moves back in, causing Jihoon's breath to hitch._

**JIHOON**

Hyung... please... faster.

_Seungcheol increases his pace just a little as he slams in, trying to be as gentle as possible but he's staring at Jihoon so hungrily that Jihoon tries to look away again._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Eyes up here, Jihoon-ah.

_Jihoon groans but obliges as Seungcheol continues to ride into him. Seungcheol snakes his hand (the one not supporting Jihoon's knee on the sink) moves around Jihoon's waist and holds him up the moment Jihoon's legs start to quiver and the sink reacts by grunting too as they slam into it, repeated._

**JIHOON**

Hyung... hyung... hyung... Seungcheol... faster... please... hyung...

_Jihoon moans and moves his hand to his dick as he begins to pull at it frantically and his eyes roll back into white and Seungcheol doesn't even bother asking him to look up again because he's so busy biting at Jihoon's neck and enjoying his own ride._

**JIHOON**

_(Shout)_

AUHHHGGG! AH! HYUNG!

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Shhhh....sshhhh...shh

_Seungcheol urges Jihoon's quietness as Jihoon fights to match the rhythm of his hand on his dick with Seungcheol's fucking into him. When he finally does, he grabs at Seungcheol's head and turns around, seeking Seungcheol's lips. Seungcheol kisses him (mostly his cheek and the edge of his mouth) but it just makes Jihoon laugh as they continue to work each other before Jihoon stills suddenly and releases unto the mirror in streams of white in a tiny shout that Seungcheol muffles with his hand. Jihoon topples over the sink as Seungcheol's hold on him releases, giving Seungcheol more access as Seungcheol continues to fuck into him till his own climax hits and Seungcheol rides out his pleasure. When he finishes, he stumbles backward and falls on the toilet seat, taking Jihoon with him as Jihoon sits on his lap with Seungcheol still inside him._

_They sit for a while as they try to catch their breath before Jihoon starts laughing._

**JIHOON**

Finally.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

We should take that bath, don't you think?

_Jihoon nods and the two of them set about cleaning the mirror and righting the jars they had scattered and setting the bathroom straight before they wash up._

**JIHOON**

Your clothes are wet. You can wear my shorts.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Your dirty, rehearsal, sweat shorts?

**JIHOON**

Yeah, I'm not letting you walk out of here for everyone to see my... your... goods.

_Seungcheol laughs as he takes the shorts and puts it on. As they open the door and step out, Jihoon stops short, causing Seungcheol to stumble into him from behind._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What is it...?

_He trails off as he notices the other eleven members of Seventeen just sitting, standing or lying in the corridor and waiting for them. Junghan straightens up as he sees the two of them and speaks up sternly._

**JUNGHAN**

Well, leader-nim...  _(Folds his hands)_  ... anything you want to share with the rest of the group?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wrap this all up with this chapter but Shoyou convinced me otherwise so... here's to a few more chapters:)

INT: SEVENTEEN DORM - SITTING ROOM - NIGHT

_Seungcheol and Jihoon are sitting on the sofa while the rest of Seventeen stands around them. Joshua looks confused and refuses to look at them. Minggyu and Junghan look murderous, Jun has his head on the wall, sleeping and Hoshi is trying to be understanding. Jihoon keeps wincing, trying to relieve the pressure on his backside, but a glaring look from Junghan makes him steady._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Clears his throat)_

We were going to tell you.

**JUNGHAN**

Tell us what? Since when are you gay?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm not gay.

_Jihoon looks at him sharply with a hurt look on his face as Minggyu snorts._

**MINGGYU**

Not from what I saw, hyung.

_Everyone looks at Minggyu._

**MINGGYU**

I saw them in the studio earlier.

_Junghan's face reddens._

**JUNGHAN**

How long has this been going on? Why... why hyung, will you think it's sane to have sex at Pledis? Do you have any idea what that could do to us?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm sorry. I was just... 

_Seungcheol trails off._

**HOSHI**

_(Speaks softly)_

So you're not gay, hyung?

_Seungcheol sits quietly, placing his head on his knees._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Muffled)_

What did you hear?

**JUNGHAN**

When?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

When we were in the bathroom.

_Everyone blushes in unison but no one tries to answer._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Are you uncomfortable with it... with us?

_Jihoon sits there, staring at the floor as Seungcheol looks up at all of them._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

We're Seventeen. We should be able to talk to each other.

**MINGGYU**

Like you talked about your... relationship?

**JUNGHAN**

Is it? A relationship? Or friends with benefits? Or what? Have you talked about it?

**SEUNGCHEOL/JIHOON**

_(Simultaneously)_

No/Yes.

_They look at each other as the other members sigh in frustration._

**JIHOON**

We've talked about it.

_Seungcheol falls silent and Junghan looks at him._

**JUNGHAN**

That's not what hyung says.

**JIHOON**

_(Looks at Seungcheol)_

Hyung, tell them. We talked last week.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

We did. After the Weekly Idol shoot.

_Junghan's face softens as he looks at leader._

**JUNGHAN**

Is this what you wanted to tell me?

_Seungcheol nods._

**HOSHI**

So what is it? The rest of us have to understand what's going on.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

We're all idols here. We all know how hard it is to maintain a relationship with other people.

**MINGGYU**

So you're with him because it's easy.

_Jihoon frowns, uncertainly._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Blushes)_

I never said that.

**HOSHI**

Then tell us. Please. What's the arrangement?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

We're taking care of each other. 

**JOSHUA**

What does that mean? You're our leader, hyung. Are you even allowed to have favorites?

_Joshua looks up at Junghan in need of support or some sort of explanation._

**MINGGYU**

He's right, hyung. What does it mean for the rest of us?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm not picking favorites. It's just-

**JUNGHAN**

_(Cuts in)_

We heard you in there, hyung. It didn't sound like anything you've ever done with any of us.

**JOSHUA**

Hyung, we're all so confused.

**HOSHI**

About everything. I'm not even sure what I heard.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

If you would just-

**MINGGYU**

We're all sexually frustrated. What makes Jihoon-hyung so different?

_They keep badgering him till stands in frustration._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Shouts)_

NOTHING!

_Everyone falls silent._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Yes, we had sex. No, I'm not sure if I'm gay. No, I'm not playing favorites. Yes, I'm still leader. Why is this so hard for you all to understand?

**MINGGYU**

So, are you saying...  _(Blushes)_

**HOSHI**

Are you saying if we're... in need...

**JUNGHAN**

You'll have sex with us? 

_Jihoon inhales in horror as all eyes look up at Seungcheol awaiting his answer._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Stutters)_

That's-that's not what I said.

**HOSHI**

You said you won't play favorites.

**JUNGHAN**

And we're all single. In fact, the only person who's ever managed a girlfriend was Jihoon. How is it fair that he gets a girl friend  _and_  he gets you alone?

_Seungcheol looks down at Jihoon who's gripping his towel so tight his knuckles look bloodless and his entire body has gone rigid with frustration._

**MINGGYU**

Is this an arrangement for just Jihoon-hyung or will you be there for all of us?

_The room is tense as they all await his answer. Junghan has a strange look on his face, Hoshi looks confused. Joshua looks like he might cry and Minggyu looks a little unsure. Jihoon's eyes, however, have glassed over with uncried tears but he sits quietly, waiting for a response, too._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You don't even know if any of you are gay.

**JUNGHAN**

You're not gay and it seemed to work for you.

_Minggyu nods._

**HOSHI**

He does have a point. 

_They launch into another bout of waiting again as Seungcheol stands there, trapped and unable to reply._

**JOSHUA**

So?

_Seungcheol blinks as if he was preoccupied._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Whispers)_

Fine. I won't play favorites.

**MINGGYU**

What did you say, hyung?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm here for you all.  _(Pats his chest)_  I'm leader. If you have any needs, come see me about it.

_He avoids Jihoon's eyes._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

If that's all, I'll be in my room.

_Seungcheol walks over to his door, opens it and enters the room as Jihoon's tears fall from his eyes and he swipes them away pretending he has something in his eyes._

**JIHOON**

Since we've got this sorted...  _(Gets on his feet)_  I think I'll go to bed now.

_Jihoon turns towards his room and as he enters, the door bangs behind him and Jun is forced awake by the sound._

**JUN**

You guys, Jihoon and Seungcheol-hyung are having sex?

_Hoshi sighs sadly as Junghan stares after Seungcheol, looking at his closed room door with a peculiar expression._


	10. Chapter 10

INT: SEVENTEEN DORM - SITTING ROOM - NIGHT

_Seungcheol sits on the sofa with his legs crossed before him on the coffee table as he sips his cocoa in the dark. The only light present is coming from the bulb still turned on in the kitchen. He hears rattling of the door handle before someone puts in the password again and then tries to open the door to the house. He tenses and sits up, dropping his mug on the coffee table. He can hear movement coming from the fore-room even though he can't see._

**JIHOON**

I got home, fine. Stop worrying, hyung... You know I had to leave, I have a flight by nine in the morning... That's a lie. You woulda still had fun without me. I distinctively remember you-

_Jihoon stops talking when he sees Seungcheol waiting._

**JIHOON**

Yeah, hyung, we'll talk in the morning. I have to go.

_He cuts the call and shoves his phone in his pocket as he makes toward his room._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Where were you?

**JIHOON**

Out.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

And you didn't think to tell anyone? I've been calling you all evening. You know we have a flight in six hours.

**JIHOON**

_(Sighs)_

I'm home now. What do you want from me?

_Seungcheol tilts his head in thought._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Don't talk to me that way.

_Jihoon pauses in consideration, standing there in front of Seungcheol as both of them look at each other._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Where did you go?

_Jihoon lets out a breath of air in exasperation._

**JIHOON**

A couple of friends wanted to see me before we leave for tour in the morning. Exa and Taesan-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Cuts in)_

Are now your "hyungs"? Since when?

_Jihoon flinches._

**JIHOON**

You weren't suppose to hear that.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Why would you do this to me?

**JIHOON**

Do what? It was just a few drinks with-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You smell of...  _(Seungcheol leans forward and sniffs)_... alchohol. Did you go to a bar? Is that where you met your “hyung”?

_Without_   _thinking, Jihoon takes a step back away from Seungcheol and Seungcheol's eyes widen in frustration._

**JIHOON**

Are you being jealous right now?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm being your leader.

**JIHOON**

_(Scoffs)_

Apparently you're eleven other guys' leader, too.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What's that supposed to mean?

**JIHOON**

_(Angry)_

It means that I wonder what you were thinking when you went and promised yourself to the service of eleven other people.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It's not-

_Jihoon hisses, tossing his jacket on the table angrily as Seungcheol shrinks away._

**JIHOON**

How careless can you be of my feelings?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I wasn't-

**JIHOON**

I'm nothing to you? You won't play favorites? Why? Because you did me a favor? Sex with me was a favor? Are you serious?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm not allowed to be unfair.

**JIHOON**

_(Shouts)_

TO WHO? You're not allowed to be unfair to who? The rest of them who've never even thought of you in that way? Or yourself who gets to be at their sexual beck and call?  _(Places his hand on his chest)_  Or me? What about me? What am I supposed to be doing when you're...  _(he frowns)_  ...with one of them? Am I supposed to plug in my ear phones or listen? What?

_Jihoon cries._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Am I supposed to be leader to only you?

**JIHOON**

No one said that.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

The first day you convinced me to do anything with you, do you remember what your argument was?  _(Jihoon looks confused)_  You told me to do it because I am leader. You said you needed me because I'm  _your_  leader. You used the same argument on me that the rest of them did and somehow, you thought they'd get a different result?

**JIHOON**

Do you have feelings for me?

_Seungcheol looks up at him in disgust. He stands to his feet, picking up his mug in the process._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You're just so stupid.  _(Shakes his head)_  I can't believe I got myself into this shit. Jihoon-ie, I'm going to go to bed. And we'll wake up in the morning and leave Seoul. You can do whatever the fuck you want as long as you're not late for schedules. I'm not going to bother you anymore.

_He turns to leave as Jihoon runs and takes him by the hand, causing the mug to fall._

**JIHOON**

You can't just...  _(Clenches his teeth)_... I heard you today.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You heard what?

**JIHOON**

Now, who's lying? When Hoshi and I got home, we heard what was happening in Jisoo's room.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Excuse me?

**JIHOON**

Did someone else finally call in their "leader-card"? Did he enjoy it as much as I did? Because I'll tell you, your mouth-

_Seungcheol shoves Jihoon back, causing him to stumble and land on a couch. Jihoon stands up and slaps Seungcheol as both of them remain, staring at each other in equal amounts of shock and anger._

**JIHOON**

You were straight two weeks ago but if you want to fuck your way through Seventeen, hyung, you go right ahead. Just don't pretend that I'll ever be a part of it.

_He shoves Seungcheol away and leaves, taking his jacket with him. Seungcheol sits on the floor and allows himself to cry a little as the tears roll down the side of his face. A minute later, a door opens and someone comes out and sits beside him but Seungcheol says nothing._

**JUNGHAN**

You should have just told him the truth, hyung.

_Seungcheol sits up, using his shirt to wipe the tears from his eyes._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Frowns)_

What truth?

**JUNGHAN**

That it was me who was with Jisoo and not you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Seventeen is on a world tour and they all have single rooms in this hotel (in this verse). Every chapter after this might/will be in a different country so... stay tuned

INT: JAPAN - HOTEL - SEOKMIN'S ROOM - NIGHT

A MONTH LATER

_The members are gathered round the pile of papers filled with scripts at their center as some of them sit on the edge of the bed and some of them sit on the floor. The managers take the sofa while the camera crew are scattered around the room because filming for the new Seventeen movie: ACE, has begun. Everyone is a little mindful of the camera in the corner but they make sure not to look at it because years of being followed around by cameras have taught them to pretend they are all alone. Junghan is leaning on Jisoo as Seungkwan nods in and out of sleep. Seokmin's eyes are alert and Jihoon is quietly nursing his flask that is supposed to house hot cocoa or coffee. Seungcheol is sitting on the floor, with the pile of papers._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

In my opinion, the members were exhausted in Jakarta and Fukuoka. They weren't as excited.

_Jihoon snorts. Seungcheol tenses but doesn't look in his direction._

**JOMIN**

You boys have danced when you were a lot more tired. What's the problem?  _(Everyone just stares at him)_  I'm actually asking.

**JUNGHAN**

There's no problem, hyung. We're just adjusting to the whole “world-tour” thing. Don't worry, we'll do better now we're in Hiroshima.

_Jomin looks at Seungcheol pointedly but Seungcheol shakes his head and Jomin relents._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I think we need to start worrying about what we look like. Did anyone monitor the performance when we were done?

_Hoshi and Junghan nod while Seokmin looks at Seungcheol guiltily._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Did you like what you saw? From all of us.  _(He gestures at everyone in Seventeen)_  As a group not just yourselves.

_Hoshi frowns as Junghan leans on his hands, pensive._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

We're a bit relaxed. From now on, let's finish 40 minutes before. Be dressed and have the mics on. We should hurry a bit more. Okay?

_The members nod as the camera crew start packing up the hand-helds and assembling mics. Seventeen members get up but Jomin raises his hand._

**JOMIN**

Seventeen stay behind.  _(The managers pause)_  Don't worry, I'll make sure they sleep early. We'll just be a minute.

_Seungcheol looks at Jomin uncomfortably but Jomin just stares him down till he looks away. The managers nod and follow the crew out._

**JOMIN**

Is the camera off?

**JISOO**

No, hyung.

**SEOKMIN**

I know how to turn it off.

**JOMIN**

Turn it off.

_Everyone waits with baited breath as Seokmin heads to camera on the wall, adjusts it till it's looking right at him and then turns it off._

**JOMIN**

_(Leans forward)_

Everyone's gone. Now will you tell me what's _actually_ going on?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Hyung, it's nothing.

**JOMIN**

_(Sternly)_

Lie to me again.

_Jihoon opens his flask and drinks from it. Seungkwan's phone beeps, as he rushes to answer it, turning away from everyone._

**JOMIN**

Who is that?

**SEUNGKWAN**

_(Answers quickly)_

No one.

**JISOO**

Seungkwan has a girl friend.

_Everyone gasps in the room as Seungkwan looks at Jisoo with betrayal._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Is that why you're not concentrating? Seungkwan, put her away till we get back. We have work to do.

**JIHOON**

Seriously. Why bother with a girlfriend when we all have Seungcheol-hyung?

_The whole room quiets from the few people that were already sighing at Seungkwan as everyone tenses up, looking away from Jomin as his eyebrows raise in question._

**JOMIN**

What's that supposed to mean?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Hyung, it's noth-

**JOMIN**

I swear to God, I will punch you if you tell me that again.

_Hoshi sits up, looking at Jihoon and trying to get him to behave as Junghan hisses._

**JUNGHAN**

Jihoon's just being a baby. It's nothing we can't handle on our own.

**JOMIN**

Well, clearly, you're not handling it well. Jihoon, what did you mean?

_Seungcheol pulls his knees up to his chest as he fidgets with the hem of his pajama bottoms._

**HOSHI**

Hyung, please leave it alone.

_Jihoon drinks from his flask again and burps as Seokmin, who is beside him cringes and clears the air._

**JOMIN**

No, I will not. Someone tell me what's going on or I will call CEO-nim tonight.

**JIHOON**

Seungcheol said that anyone who's horny could have sex with him.

**JOMIN**

_(Shouts)_

WHAT?!

**HOSHI**

_(Gets up)_

Fuck!

_He grabs the flask from Jihoon and opens it._

**JIHOON**

Hey! Give that back.

_He tries to collect the flask from Hoshi but Junghan crosses the space between them and shoves Jihoon back into his place on the sofa._

**HOSHI**

Vodka? This is what you've been drinking since we left Fukuoka?

**JOMIN**

Seungcheol, did you say that?

_Seungcheol sits where he is, quietly picking at the carpet and refusing to look up._

**JOMIN**

Answer me.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It's not as bad as he's making it sound, hyung.

**JIHOON**

He's already been with at least two peo-

_Junghan knocks Jihoon on the head as his neck buckles and he groans in pain. Jomin's eyes widen._

**JOMIN**

Seventeen cannot afford a scandal. How stupid are you to do such a thing? During this big deal world-tour?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It was not-

**JOMIN**

Shut your mouth, you irresponsib-  _(Jomin inhales and calms himself)_  You are Seventeen's leader. I expected more from you. Everyone... expects more from you. How could you abuse your power like that?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I didn't.

**JOMIN**

Then what sort of idea was this?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It was so that we could  _avoid_  a scandal. If we take care of ourselves, we don't need to go out there.

**JOMIN**

You realize that's just another way of saying Seventeen members are having sex with each other?

**JIHOON**

Except instead of each other, it's just with leader.

**HOSHI**

_(Snaps)_

Shut up, Jihoon.

_Jihoon leans back on the sofa and stares straight at Seungcheol who has his head bowed in shame as Jomin looks at him as well._

**JOMIN**

You boys need to stop this. I don't care how. I don't need to know who he's slept with or whatever but this is not the way. You can't just use each other for sex. This isn't a toy. You are not toys. Seungcheol, Seventeen is not a playground for you to have fun in.

_Seungcheol flinches._

**JOMIN**

If that's really what's been the problem then you can go to bed and sleep. Think about what I've said. I want you up, bright and early for rehearsal tomorrow. No time to waste.

_Everyone gets up to leave but Jomin holds Jihoon back. Junghan holds Seungcheol to his feet as Hoshi shakes his head at Jihoon in disappointment._

**JOMIN**

If I see you with another flask or anything that remotely resembles alcohol, I'll really call CEO-nim so that we can get ahead of your alcohol problem before 2018 shows up.

_Jihoon looks horrified as Jomin nods at him and gets up to leave. Seokmin closes the door behind Jomin and returns to find Jihoon curved in on his side and sniffing quietly._

**SEOKMIN**

_(Sighs)_

Why do you do this to yourself, hyung?

**JIHOON**

He's the one who caused it.

**SEOKMIN**

He hasn't done anything to you.

_Jihoon sits up and cleans his nose with the hem of his shirt._

**JIHOON**

He's ignoring me.

**SEOKMIN**

You've been an ass. If you ask me, ignoring you is the better option. 

**JIHOON**

I'll feel better if he even pushes me again.

**SEOKMIN**

_(Shocked)_

He hit you. Hyung, that's not alright.

**JIHOON**

It's okay. I slapped him back.

_Seokmin stands to his feet in pained shock._

**SEOKMIN**

You did what? You realize you're never going to come back from this?

**JIHOON**

He had sex with Jisoo... and God knows who else. Have you seen him and Junghan?

**SEOKMIN**

They've always been like that. They shared a room for three years and it's now you want to worry.

**JIHOON**

Hyung was straight for those three years. Now that he's gay-

**SEOKMIN**

He's not gay. He just likes you.

**JIHOON**

_(Shouts)_

NO, HE DOESN'T. If he did, he wouldn't be sleeping around with the rest of Seventeen.

_Jihoon pulls at his shirt and blows his nose into it as Seokmin shifts away in disgust._

**JIHOON**

I really can't live like this, Seokmin. Every time I see him and he pretends I don't exist, I just want to claw his eyes out. I'd do anything to have him look at me.

**SEOKMIN**

Then stop doing mean stuff because I'd tell you right now, hyung, it's not working. He's not looking at you anyway. All you're doing is pushing him further away. Who knows, you might be making it easier for him to be with someone else.  _(Jihoon looks up in horror)_  Not that I'm saying he's with anyone else.

_Seokmin begins to pull at his bed cover and blankets so he can get into bed as Jihoon gets up to join him on the other side of the bed._

**SEOKMIN**

_(Whines)_

You have a room, hyung.

_Jihoon pauses with his hands on the covers till Seokmin looks up at him._

**SEOKMIN**

What is it, hyung?

**JIHOON**

I... I just want to know, Seokmin.

**SEOKMIN**

What?

**JIHOON**

So that I don't strangle you in your sleep.

**SEOKMIN**

_(Worried)_

Now you're scaring me.

**JIHOON**

Did you ever... do anything... with Seungcheol-hyung?

_Seokmin's face goes from worry to shock to disgust._

**SEOKMIN**

Eww! Your type isn't universal, hyung.

_Seokmin gets into bed as some of the tension leaves Jihoon's shoulder and he gets in with Seokmin, too._

**JIHOON**

He's going to look at me again, Min-ie. I'm going to make him.

**SEOKMIN**

Yeah, but is there anything I can do to make you not plan out loud?

**JIHOON**

Just wait and see. He'll look at me again.


	12. Chapter 12

INT: BANGKOK - HOTEL - EVENING

_Jihoon pulls his box into the room as the door closes behind him. He yawns as he looks around the room, nodding at the impressive space and its brown walls that almost make it feel like an apartment. There's a large desk in the corner with a lamp on it. The large bed sits halfway between the door and the floor-to-ceiling window. Even as big as everything seems to be in the room, there is still so much space. He let's go of his box as he goes to the window and opens it to look out._

**JIHOON**

Wow!

_He removes his coat as he continues to look out when someone knocks at the door. He turns round and goes to open it as Seokmin comes bounding in._

**SEOKMIN**

_(Grins)_

My room's over-looking the pool.

**JIHOON**

_(Frowns)_

I'm not going swimming with you.

**SEOKMIN**

_(Pouts)_

Hyung!

_Jihoon puts his box on the floor by the desk and unzips it._

**JIHOON**

We're not fish, Jongie.

**SEOKMIN**

We don't have to swim today.

**JIHOON**

We just got off a flight. We'll be here for four days and I intend to relax after the concert tommorow.

**SEOKMIN**

You can relax in a pool.

**JIHOON**

I don’t feel like relaxing.

**SEOKMIN**

_(Rolls his eyes)_

You’re just like this because Seungcheol-hyung has been ignoring you.

**JIHOON**

_(Points at the door)_

Get out.

**SEOKMIN**

I think he’s doing the right thing.

**JIHOON**

_(Hisses)_

Why? Can’t stand being in a group with two faggots?

_Seokmin freezes as he looks at Jihoon._

**SEOKMIN**

I would never call you that. Hyung, you have to know, I don’t care about you two being gay. No one in Seventeen does.

**JIHOON**

Then why are you always trying to talk me down?

**SEOKMIN**

Because it’s not good for you. You know this. Not only is it risky dating someone in the same group as you, but you two are acting like enemies. It’s too close. Too easy to hurt each other. Too easy to hurt Seventeen.

_Jihoon ignores him as he removes his toilet bag from the box and goes in search of the bathroom. He finds two doors adjacent to each other. He opens the first one and finds the bathroom where he puts his bag on the sink. He comes out and looks at the second door._

**JIHOON**

Where does this lead?

**SEOKMIN**

An adjoining room.

_Jihoon looks confused as he opens the door to find a small room about three feet and then a door on the other side._

**JIHOON**

What does that mean?

**SEOKMIN**

It means the person in the other room can enter yours if you both keep your doors opens.

**JIHOON**

Why would I want that?

_He closes the door and locks it._

**SEOKMIN**

Don't worry, it's Seventeen.

**JIHOON**

Who? Hoshi-hyung?

**SEOKMIN**

Seungkwan.

_Both of them grow quiet at the mention of Seungkwan's name._

**JIHOON**

Have you spoken to him?

**SEOKMIN**

You mean since the scandal broke or since we saw him at the reception desk?

_Jihoon hisses and sits on his bed._

**JIHOON**

I mean since the story came out. Has anyone talked to him? Vernon just stood there looking miserable and unsure what to say. I don't even know what to say either.

**SEOKMIN**

I saw Junghan-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung talking to him when we arrived at the hotel.

_Jihoon looks at the door to their adjoining rooms._

**JIHOON**

Do you think I should go talk to him? I’m his leader, too.

**SEOKMIN**

What would you say?

**JIHOON**

I don't know... "We're here for you"? "She's a bitch for posting that picture and outing your relationship to everyone on the planet"?

_Seokmin rolls his eyes._

**SEOKMIN**

It's no one's fault they were in a relationship. It could happen to anyone. Imagine if Yebin had posted a picture of you two.

**JIHOON**

She would never have. She's and idol so she understands the life pretty well.

**SEOKMIN**

Exactly. Yebin is an idol, Ohmi is not.

_Jihoon pouts and continues to look at the door._

**JIHOON**

He's going to have a very tough time. I can't imagine what he's going through.

_Jihoon gets up and heads to the door._

**SEOKMIN**

Knowing Seungkwan, he'll want to be alone at a time like this. Give him a day or so. He's still raw.

_Jihoon opens his door and proceeds to the other one._

**JIHOON**

We should at least try.

_He knocks on the door and then opens it and is surprised to find it unlocked. Seokmin gets up and follows him through as they both enter the other room._

**JIHOON**

Seungkwan-ah?

_Seokmin stops and pulls Jihoon's hand, pointing at the box on the floor._

**JIHOON**

What is it?

_Seokmin points again._

**SEOKMIN**

That's not Seungkwan's box.

_The door to the bathroom opens and they both freeze as the owner of the room emerges. Jihoon squeals._

**SEOKMIN**

Hyung? I thought you were staying alone.

_Seungcheol brushes past them and goes to his box._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Seungkwan said he wanted to stay alone.

_Jihoon gulps, looking confused and uncertain. Seungcheol looks up at him._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Bangkok will be fun. Don't you think so, Jihoon?

_Jihoon stares at him till Seokmin nods at Seungcheol and pulls Jihoon out of the room, slamming the doors behind both of them._

**SEOKMIN**

No. No. No! I think we should switch rooms, hyung. You and I. You can’t stay here.

_Jihoon shakes his head._

**JIHOON**

Nothing's going to move me from this room.  _(Looks at Seokmin)_  Not even you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rough sex ahead

INT: BANGKOK - SEUNGCHEOL'S ROOM - EVENING

_When Jihoon opens Seungcheol's adjoining door and hears voices, he frowns in distaste._

**MANAGER**

... for the entire day.  _(Looks up)_  Jihoon-ie do you need something?

_Seungcheol looks up from the laptop he and the manager were looking at seconds earlier. Jihoon shakes his head. He turns around and leaves._

 

AN HOUR LATER

_Jihoon opens the door this time and the room is quiet. He smiles to himself and closes the door gently, when he notices the lights are turned off but the bathroom door is open and the light from in there has seeped into the room where Jihoon can see Seungcheol lying under his blanket. He walks up to the bed, removes his shoes and gets in, spooning Seungcheol from behind. The body in bed with him stirs and Jihoon freezes._

**SEUNGKWAN**

_(Sleepy)_

Hyung?

**JIHOON**

_(Surprised)_

Kwan-ah?

_Seungkwan sits up in bed as the blanket falls away to reveal some serious bed hair._

**JIHOON**

What the hell are you doing here?

**SEUNGKWAN**

I came to see hyung and he wasn't here.

**JIHOON**

_(Angry)_

So you slept in his bed?

**SEUNGKWAN**

Don't sound like you haven't slept in his bed before.

**JIHOON**

In dorm. This isn't dorm. This is a hotel. In another country.

**SEUNGKWAN**

And I'm having a hard time.  _(Sulks)_  I thought you'd be more understanding.

_Seungkwan shifts out from under the blanket and gets off the bed as Jihoon grimaces in self-disgust._

**JIHOON**

I'm sorry. You can stay.

**SEUNGKWAN**

It's alright. I get it. You want to spend time with your boyfriend and I'm getting in the way.

**JIHOON**

_(Blushes)_

He's not... that's not what we are.

_Seungkwan pauses at the door and looks back at him._

**SEUNGKWAN**

Then stop stringing him along with the seduction and the looks and the “look at me, hyung”, hyung. I wonder what he's supposed to think if he comes back and finds you in his bed.

_Jihoon sputters in confusion._

**JIHOON**

You were just in his bed.

**SEUNGKWAN**

Yes, hyung. Because that's the  _exact_  same thing.

_Seungkwan leaves and Jihoon feels dirty. Grumbling, he climbs out of the bed, wears his slippers back and leaves the room._

 

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

_Jihoon hears Seungcheol's door bang closed and goes to the adjoining door but he hears voices from the other side of the door._

**JIHOON**

_(Frustrated)_

Really?!

_He groans and goes back to his room. He pulls off his blanket and falls into bed. Not long after, he dozes off._

 

TWO HOURS LATER

_Jihoon wakes up and yawns. He goes into his bathroom and splashes water on his face. On his way out, he notices the adjoining door to Seungcheol's room is open by about three inches. He stares at the space for a minute before he reaches out and pushes the door open. He edges into the room, cautiously and finds the bed empty. Shaking his head in defeat, he continues in and almost sighs in relief when he sees Seungcheol sitting at his desk, poring over his laptop and looking studious. Jihoon fidgets with the hem of his shirt, unsure what to do._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Without looking up)_

Sit.

_Jihoon goes to the bed and sits, squirming just a little as Seungcheol begins to type something on the laptop, still refusing to spare him a glance. Jihoon cricks his neck and cracks his knuckles as he just sits there waiting, tensed and unhappy._

_Finally, Seungcheol sighs and shuts off his laptop and Jihoon perks up, moving to pull his shirt over his head._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What are you doing?

_Jihoon shakes his head and drops the shirt as Seungcheol walks up to him and squats in front of him, placing both Jihoon's knees between his calves. Unable to breathe, Jihoon opens up his mouth so he wouldn't suffocate._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Did you think about me all day?

_Caught unawares, he blinks. Then he nods._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What did you think about?

_Jihoon blushes but refuses to answer as he looks down at Seungcheol, both of them with unfriendly expressions. Seungcheol raises himself and kisses Jihoon as Jihoon leans back on the bed from surprise only to rest on his elbow as Seungcheol climbs on top of him. Still kissing, Jihoon pushes himself further up the bed as Seungcheol follows, crawling but still over him. Jihoon lies back and Seungcheol holds himself up on his knees and elbows as Jihoon threads his hands through Seungcheol's hair to angle him the way he wants but Seungcheol stops the kissing._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Don't touch me.

_Jihoon's hands fall away. He pouts a little but moans desperately as Seungcheol kisses him again. He reaches between both of them and pushes his hands through Jihoon's waistband as Jihoon's breath hitches. Jihoon grabs the blanket beneath his hand and squeezes it the moment Seungcheol's hand comes in contact with his dick. Seungcheol moves his hand slowly, rubbing up and down Jihoon's length and causing him to keen quietly into the kiss. Soon, the pressure is too much that Jihoon begins to buck his hips up, off the bed in time to Seungcheol's strokes._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Did you like it Jihoon?

_Seungcheol trails kisses down Jihoon's chin as he reaches his neck and starts to suck a bruise unto it._

**JIHOON**

Hmm?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Did it make you feel powerful to slap me? To speak to my face like I was your mate.

_Seungcheol increases the speed of his hand and Jihoon's eyes squeeze shut._

**JIHOON**

_(Breathless)_

Hyung, please.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Answer me.

**JIHOON**

I don't... I can't understa- Oh God. Please.

_Seungcheol moves even faster and Jihoon jerks so hard his hips are moving off the mattress with each thrust._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Answer me.

**JIHOON**

I'm so close.

_Jihoon moans into Seungcheol's ear, nearing his orgasm when Seungcheol pulls his hand out of Jihoon's pants and Jihoon belts up, his hips instinctively following Seungcheol's hands. Using both his hands, Seungcheol presses down on Jihoon's hips, allowing him no contact what-so-ever. Jihoon’s eyes fly open in betrayal as he looks up at Seungcheol as though he wishes he could slap Seungcheol again._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Have I angered you, Jihoon?

_His lips tremble in anger but Jihoon says nothing. He just lies there, staring back at Seungcheol. Seungcheol pulls back, dragging Jihoon's pants off. Jihoon lifts himself so as to make it easier and soon, he's just lying on the bed with only a T-shirt on. Seungcheol removes his own pants, as his eyes are drawn to Jihoon's hands were they were still clutching the blanket as if Jihoon just wants to reach out and touch. But he doesn't. Seungcheol climbs back unto the bed, spreading Jihoon's legs as he goes, pushing them up and apart till it must be uncomfortable but Jihoon says nothing. He just lies there and allows Seungcheol to do whatever. When Seungcheol slips his fingers into Jihoon, he tilts his head in confusion and raises an eyebrow at Jihoon._

**JIHOON**

_(Licks his lips)_

I prepared myself earlier when I thought you would be alone.

_Seungcheol looks like he wants to smile but the smile never actually shows up. Instead, he lines up and pushes himself into Jihoon dryly as Jihoon grimaces and arcs off the bed in pain. Jihoon is breathing quickly now, his eyes have closed again and the grimace on his face shows that he's dying to complain. But, again, he doesn't. So Seungcheol withdraws and pushes back in. Jihoon winces in pain and Seungcheol kisses him. He continues to kiss and fuck him and soon, Jihoon isn't in pain anymore. He starts to moan again, reaching between them to hold his dick as Seungcheol fucks into him slowly._

**JIHOON**

Ahh!

_Jihoon groans when Seungcheol changes angles and Jihoon quickens his hand so fast that Seungcheol slaps his hand away and replaces it with his own. Jihoon's hands dance around them, unsure where to keep them until he finally pushes against the wall and decides he wants to keep them there forever. Every time Seungcheol thrusts into him, he moans and presses the wall. And soon, Jihoon is close to coming again._

**JIHOON**

_(Moans)_

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

_His breath hitches on the edge of another orgasm when Seungcheol stops moving and squeezes the base of Jihoon's dick so tight that Jihoon arcs of the bed, grabbing at Seungcheol's back as tears appear in Jihoon's eyes. He is sobbing quietly, looking at Seungcheol as Seungcheol continues to hold his dick securely causing Jihoon to buck into a dry orgasm as nothing comes out of his dick. It hurts and he's crying and frustrated and there's nothing he can do._

**JIHOON**

Pleeeaaaa...sse.

_Tears seep down the side of his face._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

How did you feel when you hit me?

**JIHOON**

Hyung, I'm sorry I did.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You didn't answer my question.

**JIHOON**

I felt...

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You felt what?

_Seungcheol begins fucking him again and stroking Jihoon._

**JIHOON**

Powerful.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

And?

_Jihoon moans again throwing his head back as he pushes the wall._

**JIHOON**

_(Strained)_

Angry.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Did you hate me?

**JIHOON**

Yes.

_Seungcheol increases his speed and his thrusts and Jihoon is not long from screaming._

**JIHOON**

I hated you. I hated you.  _(Shouts)_  I HATE YOU!!!

_Jihoon comes, going taut  with so much force that his whole body feels unrealistically stiff, but Seungcheol presses his stomach down as he continues to Jihoon to completion till Jihoon begins to loosen up again and hiss in over-sensitivity._

**JIHOON**

_(Cries)_

Enough! Please.

_Seungcheol pulls out of him and he winces in pain. Before he has time to recover, Seungcheol drags his leg over and turns him till Jihoon falls on his stomach, hissing again when his dick brushes against the blanket. Seungcheol grabs him by the waist and pulls him back, impaling Jihoon on his dick and causing him to cry out in discomfort. Seungcheol slams into him as Jihoon buries his head in the pillows, trying to muffle his cries as Seungcheol moves himself to orgasm. When he finishes, he freezes behind Jihoon as he groans in pleasure and Jihoon just waits quietly, feeling Seungcheol flood his insides with cum._

_Finally, he pulls out again and Jihoon falls to the bed now that Seungcheol isn't holding him up anymore, aching and satisfied. He hears rustling going on behind him but Jihoon's too exhausted to look up. His eyes drift closed when the fatigue sets in but just before sleep fully arrives, he feels his trouser land on his head and he looks up._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Take your stuff and get out.

_Seconds later, Seungcheol's bathroom door slams shut._


	14. Chapter 14

INT: TAIPEI, TAIWAN - XINZHUANG GYMNASIUM - DRESSING ROOM - AFTERNOON

_Jisoo and Junghan are standing by the game console, car racing noisily with their hair done and their make-up ready. Seokmin and Seungkwan are in the two chairs at the makeup station while Hoshi is made-up and ready as well, sitting on a chair and reading a manwah. Seungcheol enters the room, looks around and heads to where Hoshi is sitting and sits beside him._

**HOSHI**

Hyung, didn't you do your make-up already?

_Seungcheol hums, noncommittally._

**HOSHI**

You're going to have to do it again.

_Seungcheol gets up and heads to one of the mirrors where he checks his face in the mirror and truthfully, his skin is almost bare and sweat's broken out at his hairline. If he doesn't freshen up, he'll be a mess by show time. The dressing room door opens again and Jihoon walks in. Hoshi looks up at him, not really paying attention but watches as Jihoon carefully navigates his way around the dressing room, a hand placed gingerly on his throat._

**HOSHI**

Where have you been? 

_Jihoon shakes his head but Hoshi looks at him, eyebrows raised in question._

**JIHOON**

I… _(His voice cracks)_ I was in the _(Crack)_ bathroom.

**HOSHI**

There's a bathroom in here.

_Hoshi points at the door but Jihoon just shrugs, leaning on the wall beside him instead of taking a seat._

**HAIR-STYLIST NOONA**

Jihoonie, you're up.

_She brushes her chair with a big piece of cloth. Jihoon takes a seat._

**HAIR-STYLIST NOONA**

How have you been?

_Jihoon just nods, placing his hand on his throat again._

**HAIR-STYLIST NOONA**

Are you okay?

_Jihoon nods and then clears his throat, wincing in pain. Hoshi glances at him in confusion_

**HOSHI**

Are you okay?

_Jihoon looks uncertain as he drops his hand into his lap and tilts his head back for the makeup artist. Just as Hoshi is about to look away, he sees Jihoon look over at Seungcheol, who is still assessing his make-up in the mirror. Hoshi notices the look they give each other in the mirror and frowns. But then Jihoon clears his throat again an touches his throat as Hoshi’s eyes widen in fury aand realization._

**HOSHI**

_(Angry)_

Cheolie-hyung, please can I have a word?

_Hoshi stands to his feet._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What is it, Hoshi?

**HOSHI**

A word, hyung!

_Hoshi walks out of the room, holding the door open till Seungcheol follows out._

 

INT: XINZHUANG GYMNASIUM - EMPTY ROOM - AFTERNOON

_Hoshi matches into the room, fuming as Seungcheol enters after him and shuts the door._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What's going on?

**HOSHI**

Frankly, I've made it my business not to care what you and Jihoon get up-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Then don't.

_Hoshi laughs mirthlessly._

**HOSHI**

Jesus! Hyung, have you heard what he sounds like these days?

_Seungcheol pales as blood drains from his face._

**HOSHI**

He doesn’t even sing all the time anymore. Unless we’re onstage or recording and even then, someone has to help-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You don’t know what you’re talking about-

**HOSHI**

The rough sex? The… the incessant blowjobs? What? do you think your dick is a fucking weapon?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Hey, watch your tone.

**HOSHI**

I'll watch it when you start behaving.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Shocked)_

Hoshi-

**HOSHI**

_(Shouts)_

WE ARE AT A CONCERT! He is the main vocal. Do you not understand what that is supposed to mean? He's the one who sings the chorus. The one they will look at. The one EVERYBODY will hear.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What does that have to do with me?

**HOSHI**

_(Shouts)_

STOP FUCKING HIM WITHOUT CARE! Or… maybe just cool it with any roughess that has to do with his throat or whatever the fuck you do. I don’t know if you’re strangling him or-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I’m not strangling him.

**HOSHI**

I don’t care.

_Now Seungcheol blushes. Furiously. They stand there, Hoshi breathing quickly from anger and Seungcheol staring at him like he's about to kill Hoshi._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Speaks quietly)_

I'm only going to say this once-

**HOSHI**

I would never have spoken out of turn but for some reason-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Listen to me-

**HOSHI**

-Jihoon's in love with you.

_Seungcheol falters, blinking as he raises his head about to argue._

**HOSHI**

Why else would he put up with your pettiness?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Angry)_

I'm warning you.

**HOSHI**

You can save your threats, hyung. If Seventeen doesn't tell you when you're being an idiot, who will?

_Seungcheol opens his mouth as his tongue rubs against his teeth and his eyes go narrow._

**HOSHI**

I wasn't going to say anything. But when you bring Seventeen into your bullshit? It's my business.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

How is this your business?

**HOSHI**

One of the main vocals is wincing in pain and clearing his throat every second because someone manhandled. Do you think he's going to do better? Do you see him singing right when he can't even speak without hurting?

_Seungcheol shakes his head and turns around to leave._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

If he didn't want it, then he should have said.

_Seungcheol places his hand on the door knob._

**HOSHI**

There's a lot he hasn't been saying.

_Seungcheol stops._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What's that supposed to mean?

**HOSHI**

You're punishing him for something that he didn't do.

_Seungcheol turns back around and stares Hoshi in the face._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

He didn't tell you that he slapped me? Shoved me and spoke down to me?

**HOSHI**

That's not really why you're punishing him, is it?

_Seungcheol leans on the door, folding his arms and crossing his legs in amusement._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It isn't?

**HOSHI**

No, it's not. And stop looking at me like I'm a fool, hyung.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

If you're quacking like a duck, Hoshi...

_Hoshi blushes._

**HOSHI**

He didn’t do anything with anyone that night before we left Seoul.

YES, HE DID. I could see it. I could  _smell_  it.

**HOSHI**

You didn't see anything. He was at NJ-hyung's house. He left his coat in the coat room and someone went in there and had sex on top of everyone's coat. That's what you were smelling. That’ why he got mad. That’s why he slapped you.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Shakes his head)_

You’re lying.

**HOSHI**

He cries because of you.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What?

_Seungcheol blinks._

**HOSHI**

He’d kill me if he knows I said I but I had to. Someone had to tell you.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Shakes his head in denial)_

He said he hated me.

**HOSHI**

And we all thought you were a genius.

_Hoshi brushes past Seungcheol on his way out as Seungcheol stands there in the middle of the empty room, too dazed to follow._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away. I'm back now and I'll try and upload all of it.

INT: CHINA - GUANGZHOU ISAC - STAGE - MORNING

_The music goes off while the stage is rising from the ground and everyone startles as they look around in confusion. The Seventeen members, who are all half in the ground and half above it, glance towards where the audience would be as Jomin runs up to meet them._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What happened?

**JOMIN**

I told that man that we're not using elevations for Pretty You.

**THE8**

I thought it was weird when he made us begin here. Aren't we supposed to be on stage already?

_Vernon nods as Joshua and Hoshi lean on the stage floor that is on par with their waists._

**JOMIN**

I'm going to kill him. He put this contraption into the stage despite the specs I sent before the tour began.

**JUNGHAN**

Why don't we just use it? It'll be something different?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

This isn't the way we've been doing it.

_Seungcheol places his hand on the stage and jumps out._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

If it works, don't break it, right?

**JUNGHAN**

There's nothing wrong with trying something new. Jomin-hyung, it's just for the China concert. When we leave, we can continue the way we've always done.

**HOSHI**

I preferred the way it was before though.

**SEOKMIN**

Besides, the fans are expecting it to be that way.

**THE8**

Which is why we should change things up. I'm with Junghan-hyung on this. Let's use the elevator just this once, please hyung.

_The8 pouts as he looks at Jomin. Seungcheol brushes his palm across The8's face, causing The8 to look hurt._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

When you pout, it makes me want to punch you.

Jomin turns to Seungcheol.

**JOMIN**

So we should do it the old way, right?

**JUNGHAN**

Why don't we vote on it? 

**THE8**

Right. The rest of us should get a say.

_They all look at Jomin and he sighs._

**JOMIN**

Fine. All those who want the elevator?

_The8,Jun, Dino, Minggyu, Junghan and Seungkwan raise their hands._

**JOMIN**

Those in favor of standing on stage, old-school style?

_Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Joshua, Vernon,  Hoshi and Seokmin raise their hands. Every looks at Jihoon who is looking at the ground, seeming lost._

**HOSHI**

Jihoon? Which one do you want?

_Jihoon glances at Seungcheol sheepishly._

**JIHOON**

I don't know. Anyone is good. They both have merit.

**JOMIN**

Which one would you prefer?

_He looks away, blushing._

**JIHOON**

I'd prefer the elevator.  _(Adds quickly)_  But anyone of them is good, either way. Don't mind me.

_Seungcheol nods._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Okay, let's use the elevator. Come on. Everyone, in places. Jomin-hyung, can we get on with it?

_He jumps back into the elevator as it begins to lower itself and Jihoon frowns at the ground, looking uncomfortable. Hoshi leans into him and whispers._

**HOSHI**

What is the problem?

_Jihoon shakes his head and squats along with everyone else as the song begins from the top._

 

AN HOUR LATER

_Jihoon is drinking water from his bottle as he sits off the stage with his legs dangling beneath him when Hoshi falls into place beside him._

**HOSHI**

Talk to me.

**JIHOON**

It's nothing. Honestly.

**HOSHI**

Then tell me nothing.

_Jihoon looks back at Seungcheol before he looks forward into the crowd._

**JIHOON**

He's different. Does hyung seem different to you?

**HOSHI**

No. Why?

**JIHOON**

He's been...  _(blushes)_... I can't explain it. It's like he doesn't want to fight me anymore.

**HOSHI**

And this a bad thing because?

_Jihoon shakes his head and gets up._

**JIHOON**

You won't understand.

_Hoshi follows._

**HOSHI**

Then make me understand. What's going on?

_Jihoon sighs and turns around._

**JIHOON**

He agrees with everything I say.

**HOSHI**

No, he doesn't.

**JIHOON**

Did he let us all go swimming? Did he allow us drink the night before the fan-meet at Kuala?

_Hoshi's face screws up in concentration as he considers this._

**HOSHI**

He would normally never do that.

**JIHOON**

Exactly. Look at the Pretty You Intro. He clearly wanted to do things the normal way-

**HOSHI**

But he changed his mind when you said you wanted the new one.

_Hoshi trails off as they turn and look at Seungcheol._

**JIHOON**

Even the sex is different.

_Hoshi's face turns purple._

**HOSHI**

Please don't.

**JIHOON**

_(Sighs in frustration)_

He prepares me for hours and it's so frustrating-

**HOSHI**

( _Shocked_ )

What did I just say?

**JIHOON**

-because I love to come when he's  _in_  me.

**HOSHI**

_(Covers his ears)_

Please stop.

**JIHOON**

So I have to just lay there on the verge of an orgasm and wait and wait a-

_Hoshi turns around and grabs Jihoon firmly by the shoulder._

**HOSHI**

If I have to find out anymore about your sex life... with another  _dude_... I'm never speaking to you again.

_Jihoon stays in place, blinking himself into reason as Hoshi stares him down, making sure that Jihoon understands what he is saying. Finally..._

**JIHOON**

Do you think he's possessed?

**HOSHI**

I think he's luring you into a false sense of security and then... BAM!  _(He smacks Jihoon's shoulder)_  He'll strike.

**JIHOON**

_(Wistful)_

I can't wait. I hate this new, agreeable him. I need the asshole back. The guy who was mean to me. He's the one I fell in love w-

_Jihoon stops abruptly as he pales, averting his eyes and Hoshi laughs._

**HOSHI**

Seriously? It's now you're going to be coy?

**JIHOON**

I don't think I've ever said it out loud before.

_He strolls away and leans on a couple of crates stacked on the side of the stage._

**HOSHI**

Everyone knows, Jihoon.

**JIHOON**

I don't care about that. I just... need him to be normal again. Do you know if something happened?

_Now, it's Hoshi's turn to blush as he turns away from Jihoon. Jihoon glances at him. As Hoshi tries to turn more, Jihoon follows him till they both go round in a full circle and Jihoon pulls Hoshi to face him._

**JIHOON**

What do you know?

**HOSHI**

_(Stammers)_

I... I think it may be something I said to him.

**JIHOON**

_(Frowns)_

What did you say?

**HOSHI**

Not much, really. I told him you loved him.

_Jihoon tilts his head in thought._

**JIHOON**

He's always known that.

**HOSHI**

Apparently not. He seemed to think you hated him.

**JIHOON**

But even that wouldn't change him so drastically. Hyung, he's been behaving like... I don't know. I don't like it.

**HOSHI**

You don't like being treated good? Jihoon that's not healthy.

**JIHOON**

That's not what I mean.  _(Sighs)_  You know Seungcheol-hyung. He's caring but he's also mean and a serious dick sometimes. But the bad stuff only makes the good stuff seem so much more genuine. That way I cherish him either way. But now, I just feel like he's hiding something. Like he might be... maybe he's sleeping with someone else.

**HOSHI**

_(Scoffs)_

I don't think hyung is that athletic. He can't have sex with you -for as long as you guys go- then have energy for anyone else.

**JIHOON**

Then what is it?

_Hoshi hesitates, glancing back at Seungcheol._

**HOSHI**

I told him something else. _(Jihoon looks at him)_ I told him you've been... exclusive to him. 

**JIHOON**

_(Shouts)_

YOU WHAT?!

**HOSHI**

_(Looks around)_

Shhhhhh. Jihoon-ah. I only told him about the night we left Seoul.

**JIHOON**

_(Angry)_

You had no right-

**HOSHI**

_(Whispers)_

He wasn't treating you right.

**JIHOON**

Yes, he was.

**HOSHI**

He was hurting you.

**JIHOON**

_(shouts)_

AND I LIKED IT.

_Everyone on the stage turned to look at both of them. Hoshi smiles and waves at everyone. He pulls Jihoon off the stage as they go down the stairs leading away. When they get into one of the more secluded rooms, he shuts the door._

**HOSHI**

I'm sorry. I didn't know. Plus, it's not exactly healthy if you're doing something like that without discussing it before hand. He was hurting you.

**JIHOON**

We were on leveled ground when he thought I'd been with other people, hyung. He fucked Joshua-hyung and I let him think I’d fucked someone else. Now… Don't you see what this is?

**HOSHI**

But he's treating you with respect.

**JIHOON**

No, he's not.

_Jihoon falls to the ground, sitting and leaning on the wall._

**JIHOON**

Now, he thinks he owes me because he had sex with oshua-hyung. He doesn't love me, hyung.  _(Glances at Hoshi)_  He's being nice out of guilt.


	16. Chapter 16

INT: MANILA - NINOY AQUINO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT - AIR PLANE - MORNING

_Junghan sits on the aisle seat in the first class, second row on the right side of the plane. He's texting someone on the phone as Jisoo and Wonwoo argue quietly behind him. In the row beside him, sits Hoshi on the aisle and Seokmin by the window. Behind them, Jihoon is listening to music and nodding his head. The rest of the members are crammed into the final row of the First Class section, watching something on the maknae’s phone. Seungcheol enters the plane, hurriedly as his eyes zero in on the seat beside Junghan._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Move!

**JUNGHAN**

_(Pouts)_

I want to sit here.

_Seungcheol places his bag into the overhead locker._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It's my seat, dufus. 

**JUNGHAN**

You're so stiff. I want to sit on the aisle for once.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Then switch seats with someone who doesn't mind the window.

_Junghan looks back at Jihoon._

**JUNGHAN**

Would you switch me?

_Seungcheol glances at Jihoon and shakes his head._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It's fine. Don't bother Jihoon.

_He sashays in without further argument and seats by the window, pulling out his phone as he sits. He switches it off before putting it in the pocket before him._

**JUNGHAN**

Where's your laptop?

_Seungcheol straps in his seat belt and leans back, closing his eyes._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It's a long flight, Junghan-ah. Pace yourself.

**JUNGHAN**

_(Scoffs)_

I plan to.

 

TEN MINUTES LATER

_The flight attendants take their places in front of the plane._

**FLIGHT ATTENDANT**

Good Morning! Ladies and Gentlemen.  
Welcome on-board this flight to Los Angeles.  
From Captain Cruz and the crew, it is our pleasure to serve you today.  
If there is anything we can do to make your flight more enjoyable, please let us know. Thank you.

_Hoshi taps Junghan on the arm and when he looks over, Hoshi taps his watch and then points at Jihoon behind him. When Junghan looks over, Jihoon is looking at him. Junghan nods._

**FLIGHT ATTENDANT**

The use of all radio transmitting devices is banned at all times as they can interfere with the aircraft instruments.   
All portable electronic devices such as walk-mans, computers, calculators, must be turned off during takeoff & landing and cell-phones must not be used at any time.

_Junghan unbuckles his seat belt just as Seungcheol's eyes fly open._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What are you doing? We're about to take off.

**JUNGHAN**

_(Glances at Seungcheol)_

Just remember, I've always wanted what's best for you.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Bemused)_

What?

**JUNGHAN**

You can't kill me for this.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Sits up)_

For what?

_Junghan slips out of his seat and before Seungcheol can ask another word, Jihoon takes his place as the flight attendant before them watches them like they just cursed her parents._

**JIHOON**

_(Buckles his seat belt)_

Hello.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What are you doing?

**FLIGHT ATTENDANT**

The safety instruction card is in the pocket of the seat in front of you. Please read it. It shows...

**JIHOON**

We need to talk.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Frowns)_

We can't do that on the ground? Where there's stability?

**JIHOON**

And lots of doors for you to escape through? Yeah, no thanks.

_Seungcheol looks back at Junghan who shrugs and clasps his hands together in apology._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

We'll talk when we land.

**JIHOON**

We'll talk now.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Jihoon-

**JIHOON**

_(Cuts in)_

You can't run away. It's daylight and public so you can't confuse me with sex. And if on the off chance that you do try, Hoshi-hyung and Seokmin have promised to stop you.

_Smiling, Hoshi and Seokmin wave at them with fake and boxy grins on their faces._

**FLIGHT ATTENDANT**

...traveling with a child, please attend to yourself first, then the child.  Breathe normally...

_Seungcheol leans back, turning towards the window._

**JIHOON**

Hyung, please.  _(Seungcheol doesn't turn)_  I just need to know... what's going on between us.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Turns around)_

Wow! At your age, you still can't tell? It's sex, Jihoon.

**JIHOON**

_(Shakes his head)_

No, it's not. It's not just... please talk to me. It's me.  _(His voice cracks)_  We weren't like this before.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Smiles)_

Before? Really? You're going to play  _that_  card?

**JIHOON**

Hoshi-hyung said that he talked to you.

_Again, Seungcheol looks at Hoshi, who raises his gaze to the ceiling, pretending that he wasn't struggling to listen._

**JIHOON**

I know you're sorry. That's why you've been nice, right? You think you owe me an apology and you hate to be sorry about anything serious.

_Jihoon searches Seungcheol's eyes but he just sits there and stares back at Jihoon._

**JIHOON**

Maybe you feel bad because I've been faithful and you haven't? I don't know.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What do you want out of this talk, Jihoon?

_Jihoon blinks in confusion._

**JIHOON**

I... I just... huh?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What do you hope to gain by the time we're done with this gist? I'm asking because I don't really know what more you could possibly get from me.  _(Jihoon opens his mouth to talk)_  We're having sex. We're still Seventeen because last I checked, neither of us quit. I treat you with respect...  _(He looks at Hoshi again)_... and I fuck you with care so my head is spinning in circles, trying to figure out what I'm doing wrong.

_Jihoon looks to Seokmin and Hoshi for help but both of them are seated with identical expressions of equal confusion and pursed lips._

**JIHOON**

I think we could be more.

_Seungcheol laughs._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

More than what?

**JIHOON**

What we are now?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Which is?

**JIHOON**

I don't just want sex from you, hyung.  _(Seungcheol rolls his eyes and Jihoon takes his hand)_  Please, listen to me. You're not the same. I mean, I never imagined that we'd get back together but now, you're here but you're... not you.

_Seungcheol's eyes drop to where their hands are entwined on the armrest between them._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You still haven't told me, in quantifying terms, what you want me to change.

**JIHOON**

I've been thinking about it for so long and I've come up with only one explanation as to why you're being like this. You're sorry about something. I mean... you went from ignoring me, to rough, demanding, mind-blowing sex to frustratingly calm sex. And now, you never fight with me. Even now, you don't want to talk to me. You'd rather be anywhere else but here and yet, you're not using your leader voice on me. You must be sorry about something.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I'm confused, is being respectful cause for concern these days?

_He slips his hand from Jihoon's._

**JIHOON**

This is not you!

_Jihoon shakes his head in frustration._

**JIHOON**

Apologize or whatever. Do what you have to do to get me back the real you. I want the real you. The one who isn't afraid of anything. I want my leader back. The manipulative ass who always makes things go his way. If I can't have all of you, then I don't want anything else.

_Jihoon pauses as his eyes widen in shock and fear as he realizes what he just said.. Seungcheol leans away with a frown on his face._

**FLIGHT ATTENDANT**

Ladies, and Gentlemen.  
The captain has turned off the seat belt sign, which means you can leave your seat now if you wish.  However, for your own safety...

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Are you rejecting me?

_Jihoon thinks for a second, pouting as he weighs his options._

**JIHOON**

_(Nods)_

Yes. As long as you're hiding something from me, I don't want anything from you.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Jihoon-

**JIHOON**

_(Looks him in the eye)_

I mean it, hyung. You can't touch me if you won't tell me the truth. I deserve better. If we're going to be together-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Cuts in)_

Think about what you're doing. 

_Jihoon unbuckles his seat belt._

**JIHOON**

I have.

_Jihoon moves to get up but Seungcheol grabs his hand._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You're breaking up with me? Just so I'm clear.

_Jihoon hesitates, licking his lips nervously._

**JIHOON**

That would require us being in a relationship, hyung.

_He pulls Seungcheol's hand off, gets up and walks away as Seungcheol just sits there, looking at the seat Jihoon just vacated. When he raises his eyes and it meets Hoshi's gaze, he sees a little bit of determination and judgment in them._

_But he also sees a little bit of pity._


	17. Chapter 17

INT: MANHATTAN CENTER STUDIO - BACKSTAGE - EVENING

_Seungcheol is sitting on the floor, monitoring his recent footage of his rap solo from a few minutes ago. Every time he reaches the point of his mistake in the performance, he  groans before replaying the entire thing from the beginning. Jihoon is watching him from the make-up station but it's just the two of them in the room and Jihoon can see him through the mirror. Seungcheol shakes his head, one more time, and then replays the video again with a deeper frown._

_Junghan and Hoshi enter the room and stop when they notice Seungcheol in the corner._

**JUNGHAN**

Hyung-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Cuts in)_

Not now, Junghan.

_Seungcheol gets up from his place on the floor and pushes past Hoshi and Junghan as he leaves the room. Junghan pouts before his gaze falls on Jihoon._

**JUNGHAN**

What are you going to do about this?

**HOSHI**

What do you mean what is he going to do?

**JUNGHAN**

Seungcheol-hyung is in a bad place. You heard him. That small mistake is going to haunt him till God-knows-when.

**HOSHI**

And what do you think Jihoon can do about?

**JUNGHAN**

He should at least try to talk to him.

**HOSHI**

They are broken up.

**JUNGHAN**

Because Jihoon is an impulsive idiot.

_Jihoon looks up about to defend himself when Hoshi stands between him and Junghan._

**HOSHI**

_(Angry)_

Yah!

**JUNGHAN**

I went along with your stupid plan because I thought you were going to  _talk_ to him. But then you go and break up with him thirty thousand feet in the air. Very mature Vocal-nim.

**HOSHI**

Jihoon made a commitment and he should keep it.

**JUNGHAN**

_(Shouts)_

I'M NOT ASKING HIM TO SLEEP WITH CHEOLIE-HYUNG! Just talk to him. He's having a hard time.

**HOSHI**

You're his other half. You talk to him.

_Junghan shakes his head at them with disappointment in his eyes._

**JUNGHAN**

It's easy to say who the victim is here because Jihoon has visible scars but how blameless is he really?

_At this, Jihoon gets up and turns around to face Junghan._

**JIHOON**

What is that supposed to mean?

**JUNGHAN**

You can whine all you want about how he's not talking to you and how he's not being truthful but do you know what you put him through?

**JIHOON**

I didn't put him through anything.

_Junghan smiles at him as if he's delirious and Jihoon falters._

**JUNGHAN**

Hyung was straight before you happened. Do you even remember that? He got into this because you asked for a _favor_. You literally, successfully projected your feelings on him...  _(Hoshi and Jihoon open their mouths to protest)_... and that's okay because he loves you now but do you really know what he went through? From worry to worry. Maybe he was straight... maybe he was confused... maybe it was just about you... maybe women could still do it for him... -or my favorite- maybe something was wrong with him. I mean, something had to be right? How many normal men want to have sex with other men.

**HOSHI**

_(Shakes his head)_

Don't say it like that.

**JUNGHAN**

How do you want me to say it? He wants Seungcheol to open up to him and yet, when Seungcheol's going through a hard time, where is he? He's sitting here in front of a mirror and sulking.

**HOSHI**

That's not fair.

**JIHOON**

He's been lying to me.

**JUNGHAN**

About what?! You… were… _fuck-buddies_. What did you expect? It's not like you were cuddling under blankets and talking about hopes and dreams, Jihoon. You spent the first part of this tour being a dick to him, to me, to everyone. Hell, even Hoshi was mad at you.

**HOSHI**

You're blowing this out of proportion.

**JUNGHAN**

Am I? Hoshi, he's the one who told Dongmin-hyung that Seungcheol was sleeping with Seventeen. He drank his way through three cities and then clubbed every night we landed in a new one. You had issues with his decisions just because Seungcheol decided to be fair to the rest of us. A promise, I might add, he never went through with.

_Jihoon's face goes still a he glances at Junghan._

**JIHOON**

He slept with Jisoo-hyung.

**JUNGHAN**

_(Shakes his head)_

No, he didn't.

**JIHOON/HOSHI**

Yes, he did!

**JUNGHAN**

That was me.

**JIHOON**

Huh?

**JUNGHAN**

I was the one with Jisoo that night in Seoul. Hyung wasn't even home. I was horny, Jisoo was there and we'd just learned that leader was having good, happy sex with another member so we thought "why not?".

_Jihoon backs away from him as he leans on the dressing table. Hoshi looks at him worriedly._

**HOSHI**

So why didn't he just say so from the beginning?

**JUNGHAN**

Because he wanted to punish Jihoon for having sex with someone else. Only, you set him straight, Hoshi. And after he found out how wrong he was, hyung was too proud to admit it or even apologize that he'd spent the past months terrorizing the person he was in love with. He'd sooner scratch out his eye than admit he was wrong.

**HOSHI**

We didn't know.

**JUNGHAN**

You didn't ask.

**JIHOON**

He didn't tell anyone.

**JUNGHAN**

That's his problem. One thing I do know, though, you walk away from him now because of your "commitment" and you two are done. For good. He might not even know that's why he won't trust you, but hyung's subconscious is a lot more malicious than he is.

_Junghan falls into the sofa and lies down, plopping his feet up on one hand rest as he places his head on the other. Jihoon sits on the chair he just vacated with his head in his hands as Hoshi quietly pats his shoulder from behind, hoping to give him some comfort._

 

INT: NEW YORK - DASHDASH HOTEL - NIGHT

_Jihoon arrives outside Seungcheol's door carrying bags of take out. He presses his lips together as he knocks on the door. No one answers._

**JIHOON**

Hyung, it's me, please open up.

_Still no answer. Jihoon knocks again as he adjusts the bag and changes hands before knocking again._

**JIHOON**

I need to talk to you. You don't have to go through this alone.  _(Looks around at the empty corridor)_  Please, hyung.

_Still no answer._

**JIHOON**

_(Bangs on the door)_

Yah, Choi Seungcheol! Open this door now!

_No answer._

**JIHOON**

_(Winces)_

Sorry about that. Please disregard recent, failed attempt at bravery. Hyung open up. I brought you dinner.

_No answer._

**JIHOON**

_(Sighs)_

Fine. You don't want to talk to me but you have to eat something. I'll just leave the food here. You can wait two minutes for me to enter my room and then come out and get it, okay?  _(No answer)_  You need to eat dinner, hyung. You can't be stubborn forever.

_Jihoon hesitates. Then he drops the bag of food on the floor by the door. As he turns around to leave, the door clicks open. Shocked, he waits but no one comes out. So he picks up the bag of food, pushes the door open and enters._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been fun :)

INT: NEW YORK – HOTEL ROOM – EVENNING

_Jihoon drops the bag of food on the table before he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Seungcheol is sitting on the chair by the table as he watches Jihoon quietly._

**JIHOON**

I thought you might like something to eat.

_Seungcheol looks at the bag then back at Jihoon._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Thank you.

_Jihoon squints, uncomfortably as he adjusts himself on the bed._

**JIHOON**

Junghan-hyung told me about the Jisoo-hyung thing… or the lack of a Jisoo-hyung thing.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I know.  _(Jihoon looks up)_  He called me.

**JIHOON**

I guess I should apologize.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Sighs)_

No you shouldn’t.

_Seungcheol frowns as he rubs his hand over his face and stands to his feet. He walks over to the bed and sits beside Jihoon._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I though you wanted me back in Bangkok. I was so excited that you were hanging around my room… trying to get me alone. Seungkwan even told me you felt him up in my bed when you thought he was me.

_Jihoon gapes._

**JIHOON**

I did not!

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Did too.

_Jihoon smiles sadly as Seungcheol takes his hand._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I guess I just brought up the whole punching thing to rile you up and next thing I know, I’m saying things that I don’t care about and you’re saying you hate me-

**JIHOON**

_(Cuts in)_

But I don’t.

_Jihoon’s eyes are wide in earnest request as he looks at Seungcheol._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Deadpans)_

I know that now, idiot.

**JIHOON**

Oh! Well, I thought-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I thought too. Apparently, we’re both idiots.

**JIHOON**

But we’re idiots who…  _(Leans in to look at Seungcheol_ )… we’re idiots who lo…love each other. Right?

_Seungcheol swallows as he turns to face Jihoon on the bed, clutching both Jihoon’s hands in his._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Before we say any of that nonsense…  _(Exhales)_ … there’s something I should say first. Something I need to say.

_Jihoon looks worried._

**JIHOON**

It’s no problem. You don’t have to say anything.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I do. I really do. I just… it’ll only take a minute.

_They sit there, breathing in each other’s air as Seungcheol just looks at Jihoon, flinching every second._

**JIHOON**

Any time now, hyung.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Okay. Here goes.  _(Clears his throat)_  I was wro…  _(Frowns)_

**JIHOON**

It’s okay. You don’t have to say it.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Shouts)_

I’M SORRY!  _(Exhales)_  I was wrong.  _(Jihoon smiles)_  I shouldn’t have done those things to you. I shouldn’t have treated you like crap.

_Jihoon starts laughing._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I didn’t mean any of it and- and why the fuck are you laughing?

_But Seungcheol’s laughing too, trying to get Jihoon to look at him as Jihoon turns his face away till Seungcheol pulls him forward and clashes their lips together in a hard kiss. Jihoon sighs into Seungcheol’s mouth._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Smiles)_

I love you.

**JIHOON**

I love you…ur fingers.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Wh-?

_He punches Jihoon on the shoulder as Jihoon hisses and pulls away, laughing._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I just bared my heart out to you.

**JIHOON**

What? You said you were sorry? Like normal people do every day? What a mighty feat, hyung.

_Seungcheol tackles him to the bed till he straddles Jihoon, holding his hands above his head. He kisses him again. Seungcheol pulls away, lying on the bed as he drags Jihoon into his arms and spoons him from behind. They cuddle for a few minutes and then…_

**JIHOON**

I love you, too, hyung.

_Seungcheol chuckles behind him._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I know. 

_He kisses Jihoon on the back of his neck and then continues to cuddle._

**JIHOON**

Is the rough sex off the table?

_Seungcheol lifts himself to look at Jihoon in confusion._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Laughs shyly)_

What?

**JIHOON**

The rough sex, hyung. The holding-me-down-and-fucking-me-till-I-can’t-breathe. The dirty talk. The rough, fast, painfully arousing sex. Are we still doing it like that?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Frowns)_

Did you like it?

**JIHOON**

I kept coming back, didn’t I?

_Seungcheol sighs and lies back down as Jihoon snuggles back into him._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You are one kinky son-of-a-bitch.

**JIHOON**

Says the guy who literally wounded me with his  _love_.

_Seungcheol shrugs._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You love me anyway.

_He twists Jihoon’s neck around as he kisses him on the side of his mouth with both their eyes closed._

 


End file.
